Beautiful Morning with You Or lackthereof
by TheWonderCage
Summary: An answer to a challenge issued by Gina Bristow:Fights. Most friends have them. And like most friends, Kagome and InuYasha find themselves in the midst of an argument where they make a wager, Kagome has to do the 'betweenthesheetspolka' with his brother S
1. Track 1: Divine Intervention

**Beautiful Morning with You (or Lack thereof)**

**Track 1: Divine Intervention. (Or demonic or what you will)**

Author's Ramble: Well isn't this a surprise? This is an answer to a challenge issued by **Gina Bristow **and well... this is my first challenge-answer fic. :D I figure it couldn't help to try, right? I figure I could ramble on and on about how this is my favorite couple and all that but I'm already bored with myself and I can only imagine how you feel. I guess I'll leave you all alone and get on with it right?

Wrong!

I haven't issued a disclaimer!

But do I even have to? It's a bit obvious by this point; none of us actually own much more than our computers, our sanity (maybe not even that,) and perhaps some lint in our pockets.

Fine! Ignore my need to procrastinate!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha or its characters or anything thusly regarding the series… (I don't even own the plot!)

(P.S Damnit! An ant just bit me between my toes! Grr! It's so difficult to scratch there!)

* * *

"Don't deny it! You couldn't get laid even if you tried!" Inu-Yasha yelled.

Kagome frowned eyeing the dvd-case Inu-Yasha cradled in his arms.

It wasn't that she couldn't get laid (because if she could if she wanted to..) it was just that she didn't find the big deal in putting one's thing in someone else's that.

"What difference does me not getting laid have to do with me not wanting to watch that stupid nude-y video with you? This is stupid!"

Truth be told, Kagome had never even seen a penis in all her nineteen years of life.(Well, save for that one time Inu-Yasha lost his trunks at the pool.) Kagome was, for lack of a better word, sheltered. She'd never even kissed a boy; much less seen one of their packages. (Although many of her more perverted friends had offered, she would usually blush and Sango would come to her rescue.) Hugs were the highlight of her teenage existence. (Although that teenage existence was coming to sad uneventful close…)

"All I'm saying is that it's a disgrace! Sango and Miroku get their freak on all the time and from what I hear they watch porn while they do it; all the time!"

Kagome blushed every red in the one-hundred-and-nine color crayon box. "T-that's different! We're not trying to get into each other's pants!" She then added as an after thought. "Besides, it's unethical and immoral for a young woman such as myself to do something so disgusting. Only skanks do that!"

Inu-Yasha eyed her curiously, "So, Sango, Ayame, Kikyou, Kagura and Yura are skanks?"

Kagome sputtered, "W-well Ayame is in an arranged marriage so it's only natural for her to be curious about that kinda stuff and well Sango is going out with Miroku and they watch it together so it's ok I guess… Sango's not a skank; Miroku's just perverted her a little."

He looked at her expectantly, "And?"

"And What? Kagura and Yura are skanks."

"Well yeah we know that but Kikyou's not a skank." He said confidently.

Kagome's frown deepened. "I think I would know whether my sister was a skank or not…"

He looked at her hopefully, "But she's not right?"

Kagome's eyebrows furrowed, "What do you want from me? You want me to give you a sermon of her purity? Want me to tell you that she and Naraku haven't seen the back seat of his car? You know, you want to get into her pants so badly, but you expect her to be the perfect picture of womanly morals. That doesn't seem right. A little unfair if you ask me. I didn't see you being very proper when you were dating Sachiko."

"Hey! My virtue is not in question here!" He cried.

She sighed, "Oh yeah like you weren't dissing me and my virtue that happens to be intact? Yet you want to do my sister. That's very noble…"

But it was true, While Kagome and Kikyou were twins, they were nothing alike; most twins aren't. They had always been different. Right from day one, Kikyou would cry about the littlest speck of dirt on her little shoes. While Kagome would happily soil herself in any puddle around and would scream bloody murder if her mother even attempted to touch her bird's-nest she called hair (They eventually cut the whole thing off when she was 3.)

Kagome was a tomboy; While Kikyou was a Strawberry-Pretty-Prissy-Princess.

When they hit puberty Kikyou became interested in her body and flaunting it to the opposite sex. Sure she may be taking it out of context, but as far as Kagome was concerned anyone who could peel their make-up off, showed their panties with the littlest hint of a breeze and were often found in peculiar situations with their current boyfriend; where considered whores.

"You're just jealous that Kikyou gets more than you do." He moved towards the T.V "Now quit being a baby and watch it!"

In an attempt to keep him from the T.V, Kagome grabbed his ankle and pulled, effectively keeping the boy from the T.V "Fuck you! If I want to keep my pants on, it's my business! Now either pick a different plot-y movie or we're watching Howl's Moving Castle, again!" She said hotly, "Besides what would possess you to watch porn in your living room where anyone at any given time could walk in and see you? That's illogical!"

He smirked while picking himself up to sit Indian-style where he'd fallen, "Getting caught is half the fun!" He then narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously, "You know, I bet the only reason you haven't gotten laid is cause you've got something to hide; like a third nipple or a penis or something."

She huffed indignantly, "You've known me most of your life! I think you would know if I had a wee-wee."

Inu-Yasha giggled, "You said wee-wee!"

"Whatever, you're such a typical gu-" she was cut off by a rattle in the front foyer.

"Damnit Kagome! Do you see what you do? Now we can't watch the God-damn movie for shit!" Inu-Yasha whispered harshly.

The front door opened and then slammed shut.

She glared at him, "Shut the hell up, you weren't going to watch it anyway."

At that moment Inu-Yasha's godly, asshole of an older brother walked in. Kagome wasn't going to lie, while she hated him with every fiber in her being, she had to admit that the dick-head was gorgeous. But beauty doesn't usually stop one from being a frigid shit-head; it actually promotes it (most of the time anyway.) Damn jerk-tard. He took that moment to stand in all his Snooty-college-junior-superiority at the entrance and glare down at them.

"Whelp." He greeted his younger brother.

"Asshole." The younger brother retorted.

Sesshoumaru turned to Kagome, "What is that beast doing in my home?" He asked disdainfully.

"Kiss my ass, Fuck-tard." She ground out flipping him the bird.

"Not even in your dreams, Bitch." He growled.

"You're not even good enough to be in my dreams, Prick!"

Inu-Yasha watched the banter with interest. They always fought like this. Once one of them walked into a room, one or the other had to insult the other. They fought more than Inu-Yasha and Sesshoumaru and the brothers fought a lot.

"Or wholly too good." He countered.

He wasn't sure how it started. Inu-Yasha and Kagome hit it off immediately, becoming best friends but that had been after he and his mother got married to his father and moved in to the mansion. That was after his father's first wife had met her untimely demise. Apparently, before that Sesshoumaru and Kagome were close, but maybe a couple of weeks after they moved in Kagome and Sesshoumaru drifted apart, Inu-Yasha and Kagome became best friends and the war began. Who knew what happened. Maybe one of them hit their head and was semi-retarded now… He looked at Kagome then at Sesshoumaru. Figuring out which it was, was going to prove a problem.

"Cock-bite!"

Sesshoumaru caught himself on his last insult and rolled his eyes, "While I do love to hear the same insults every time we meet, my dear, I couldn't help but notice you were about to watch a video." He looked to the box in Inu-Yasha's hands. "Distasteful as it may seem, it does suit the two of you; a painfully, disgraceful virgin and an immoral, horribly unattractive whore." He turned to leave and before walking away threw over his shoulder, "How fitting for two distasteful miscreants. Don't worry I won't tell your mother of your naughty ways."

"Go to hell, Dick-weed!" Kagome yelled at his retreating form. "Argh! Shouldn't he be living in a dorm somewhere?"

"Shouldn't we?" Inu-Yasha asked. "I think he meant that you were the former. I like to think of myself as a whore with a heart of gold."

Kagome grimaced and shook her head. "Whatever, I could get anyone I want in the sack. I just don't think any of these losers are worth my time."

"Care to put your money where your mouth is?" He eyed her evilly.

"What?" She asked. What could this punk have up his sleeve?

"I have a proposition." The evil glint only seemed to get brighter.

"Oh yeah?" She was starting to feel a little nervous, but tried to match his expression with one of mild interest. She figured she'd look tough or constipated, it really didn't matter at this point as she was about to get the raw end of the deal… She always did.

"If you say you can get anyone, let's make a bet." He continued. "The bet is you have to lay Sesshoumaru."

"Sounds easy enough. You're brother is easy. The town bicycle, if you will." She was trembling inside. She didn't want to do Sesshoumaru! What would she do! She's been protecting her treasured virginity forever just so she could give it to that ass? Life sucked. "What do I get if I win?"

"Whatever you want, but if you lose you have to have a threesome with Sango and Miroku and have it recorded for future reference." He said light-heartedly holding his hand out to her.

It was a known fact that Miroku had been bugging Sango for a threesome for quite some time, but the girl refused unless it was her best friend with her. While Kagome and Inu-Yasha where best friends, every girl needs a girl best friend to tell all her girly secrets to, thus Sango. What fun was it for Kagome to tell Inu-Yasha that she had gotten her period or that her cramps where killing her. Some things men just didn't understand. The same went for the boys. Girls just didn't find the art in two girls making out and what it did to boys. But was her reputation really something to be tarnished so easily? Of course, Inu-Yasha was rich and could literally give her whatever she wanted but the real question was:

Was there anything worth her virginity?

She could figure something out. As a college freshman it was her duty in this new day and age to go out and get laid. No one really cared for all that virgin crap any more anyway, right? Well she hoped. She really didn't want to do this but she was just so sick and tired of the group dogging her. Besides, this is the 21st century! It's didn't even matter. Her morals be damned! With a new determination to get laid once get out and live her life more peacefully than she was; she said, "Alright you've got yourself a deal." She took his hand and her virginity's fate was sealed. Not that it mattered or anything, 'cause it didn't. Nope not at all! Screw morals!

Oh who was she kidding? It was going to take a lot of work to swallow her pride, set aside her morals and standards and get into Sesshoumaru's pants. How hard could that be?

Damnit!

* * *

Author's end note: Well… That took forever and I think I may have gone off from my original path but that's what Calamari does to you. It gives you this boldness you never had before… and it makes you swerve your story line. I hate you… :huggles a squid: but you taste so good with lemon and Ranch:D Either way hope this was ok… Now it's time for bed. People do have class tomorrow… or the day after or something like that.

P.S: So I cheated with the spacing… it got you six pages, right!


	2. Track 2: Before I forget

**Beautiful Morning with You (or Lack thereof)**

**Author's mostly mindless prattle: Ah ha so this is chapter two… I'm really sorry to the people on FF. Net who were waiting for this… I just got an account on A-Single-Spark and I thought, 'Hey it's not fair to the other people if I post the second chapter after I had barely posted the first chapter.'**

**Ok… So I'm lying, I was just feeling a bit lazy. . **

**Either way, I have a challenge for you guys! **

**I'm not sure if any of you have noticed but all of my chapter titles (and the main title) are songs. Give me the Name of the artist and well… just give me the name of the artists and you will be that much more knowledge-able musically wise (Shh… So what if you already knew it…) Cause I can't actually give you anything, unless you know... you want a virtual cookie or some virtual Calamari… :Holds an octopus to you guys:D Isn't he perty? I think I shall call him… Mr. Fluzzi Jr. (Mr. Fluzzi Sr. was a squirrel.) He will from now on be my mascot. Ok… I'm sure you all don't want to hear about my mascot and for those of you who skipped the author's notes all together… I'm watching you. . Hmm… Anything else I would like to address? Ok Yes! I want to thank everyone who reviewed! (Do not fret; there will be review answers at the end of the chapter!) I'm really very happy. I got more reviews than my first fic (Which I tried really hard on mind you… and I have been meaning to update it it's just that my computer with all the finished chapters is in My home town and I'm waiting for it to come to me… I tried to coax it over but it wouldn't have it… U.U) Either way Thank you to all of you who are reading my fic. (And kudos to those who actually put up with my crap until the chapter actually started… Sorry if I wasted your time! **

Track 2 : Before I forget (Calm before the storm, or something like that...)

Instant replay

"I'm giving you all of December to do this, you have what's left of November to plan," Inu-Yasha said.

"You're kidding me, right? Is three days enough to plan the demise of my chastity?" Kagome seethed.

"Hey, you're clever. You did graduate number 8 in our class." He said with a serious little nod of his head.

Kagome groaned.

End Instant replay

x

x

x

Three Days Later.

Sango chewed at the piece of skin on her upper lip. "So… You wanna win?"

Kagome nodded and Sango was at a loss. "Why?"

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Sango!"

"Look, I know how you feel about all that intimacy stuff but this is Sesshoumaru!" Sango nearly screamed, "The same Sesshoumaru, who pushed you off the top of the see-saw when you all were six and broke your arm, Who had Kouga put that tarantula in you lunch box our third year of elementary, and not to mention that one time he pretended to be Jakotsu on aim and tricked you into a face relationship. The bane of your existence."

Kagome tsked. She remembered. The conversations were copied and distributed around the school their sophomore year in high school. Oh, it had been horrible. She had been so happy to finally have a boyfriend, who happened to be cute, nice, fashionable (which should have been a dead give-away,) and from the e-mails totally in love with her. There was no way to fake the things written. (This ultimately led to Sesshoumaru's fame among the female population of not only their school, but many of the schools surround it.) A couple of days into the lie, Kagome went to talk to the dark haired boy who took that moment to come out of the closet and declare his undying love for Inu-Yasha. To say she was devastated would have been the biggest understatement in the history of understatements.

"You know thinking back on it, it was pretty funny…" The gay man said.

The glare that Kagome sent was not a pleasant one and if she had the power to Jakotsu would have had to have taken a nice little trip inside of a nice ambulance.

"Jakotsu!" Sango hissed, "Shut the hell up!"

He huffed, "You know Sango, since Kagome doesn't want to; I would gladly take up the offer."

Sango laughed, "Yeah, but I don't think Miroku would approve." Jakotsu shrugged and mumbled, "His loss…"

Kagome's shoulders slumped in defeat. "You know, I'm still a little upset about that, guys."

Kagome would never actually admit to anyone, that the incident had hurt her tremendously. Was she so disgusting that no one could love her? Was she so horrible that guys turned gay at the thought of a relationship with her?

She looked over to Sango who had just asked, "Come on, Kagome. Would one night with us be so bad?"

"Apparently so. Sango, I think it would be best for you and Miroku to spend a little time apart. He's perverting you." Kagome's thoughts were turning horribly pessimistic. "NO! NO! I'm not going to lose!" That's right! She wouldn't stray from her goal! Her eyes blazed and Sango was a little fearful.

"Alright! Alright! While I would love nothing more than for you to lose this bet, I'll help you all that I can, Ok? Happy now?"

Kagome eyed her warily, "What has he done to you?"

Sango snorted, "Nothing! Now let's get planning. What's the best way for you to get close to him without looking suspicious?"

"Inu-Yasha's house." Jakotsu said, stuffing a star crunch in his mouth.

Sango frowned and rolled her eyes, "Oh come on! That is so cli-"

"Perfect!" Kagome interrupted with a cry of delight. "He's having a Football, movie, Bar-be-que, drinking night! There's gonna be drinks and-"

"What better way to get an unsuspecting man in the sack then by getting him stone cold drunk?" Jakotsu finished. Kagome and Sango looked at him with mild disgust. He sighed, "Oh, it not like I've done it before. You think this hot piece of man has to get someone drunk to do them? Hell no they flock to me… Except Inu-Yasha, he holds his liquor a little too well."

The looks of disbelief deepened. "You are such a flamer…" Sango said.

He shrugged, "Hey it could have been worse."

"Actually, the drinks were so I could have an excuse." Kagome said. She couldn't believe her friends! They knew she was in a crisis and one was trying to avoid t while the other was revealing questionable secrets about themselves. (She'd leave that one for someone else to figure out…) She shook her head, let's leave that at that and help me, ok?"

Sango turned over on Kagome's bed seductively, "Are you sure you don't want to lose?"

Kagome flushed and yelled, "Of course I don't want to lose!"

"Fine, Fine; you'd have to stay over, which isn't a problem but how can you look skanky enough without looking like you're trying to be skanky. Hmm…" She picked at the comforter, dolefully.

Jakotsu reached for the Star Crunch box. "You should check Kikyou's clothes, she knows more about seducing men than the both of you put together." He up-ended the box dejectedly, "Kagome, you're out of Star Crunches."

She shrugged, "It's for the best, you're gonna get fat." He gasped in incredulity. Kagome frowned and banged her head on her hardwood floor. "Ungh, forget it! I'd rather look like a fool in my own clothing than ask that girl anything. I'm sure I can find something acceptable in my own drawers." She said while climbing to her feet and walked over to her dresser, Sango had rolled off of her bed and was hot on her heals.

"Hey! Why don't you wear that lingerie that Jakotsu bought you for Christmas or the matching lacy bra and panty set Miroku and I bought you fro your birthday?" Sango suggested.

Kagome's eyebrows drew down, a grimace tugging at her lips from one of her cheeks. "You know, I've been meaning to talk to you guys about that. You guys have to know that I like tea sets."

Jakotsu bit his cheek to keep from laughing. Sango said, "Well, yeah…"

"Then why won't you buy that for me instead of buying stuff I'll never use?" She asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"But they're so dull!" Sango whined. "You're so pretty and you should be buying stuff to show off your goodies! You're much too good to be wasted on me and Jakotsu."

"Especially since I don't appreciate them," He eyed her breasts. "You know unless you were willing to donate them to me..."

Kagome wanted to scream, "Guys, What's the point of me wearing fancy underwear if the no one is going to see them?"

"Ah but what if he gets your clothes off? He'll be enticed further by the lacy sexy-ness that is you without being stunted by your constricting, hot, heavy clothes." Jakotsu said.

"Some how I doubt that. They don't care what you wear underneath as long as you're getting naked in a hurry for them to see." Kagome huffed.

"That's not completely true," Jakotsu countered. "Granny-panties will get you no where fast, where as wearing a thong will make 'Winky-Blinky-the-One-Eyed-Pirate' want to search for your booty."

Kagome yelled, "Stop telling me your sick fantasies and help me!" She cursed whoever said every girl needed a gay best friend. This friendship was proving to be quite the trial. Sango looked thoughtful for a moment before a light bulb went off behind her eyes and she practically dove into Kagome's closet. Kagome rubbed her temples and shook her head. This was not going to work.

She was so doomed.

**Author's ending talk: Ok there we are! I know this was a pretty boring chapter but she's on her way to bother him. Originally this chapter was supposed to be longer but it was like fifteen pages long. I decided that it would be better for me to divide it into three chapters. They're written they just need to be typed. Hopefully I can get another one out later today. Remember what I said about the titles and for those of you, who skipped the first author's note, go read it! NOW! Ok then, I did you a fond farewell:D Review and rate! **

**Answers to Reviews: **

**Fanfiction. Net: **

**SerasVictoria666: You were my first reviewer! I love you! I did update, although not as fast as I could. I did try but I got distracted with reading Howl's Moving Castle. .;; I am trying to get the next one out soon! **

**Ayame RedStone: n.n And I love you! (In a strictly platonic way… but I can be bribed. Heh Heh.)**

**KrystalKurls: Thank you! I hope this chapter didn't disappoint you. I hope you like the rest of it too! **

**Namm91: Thank you! I think you're funny too. (Please don't kill me I updated! lol) Inu-Yasha is a Pervert because well… Have you seen an 18-19 year old (or any other guy for that matter) who isn't? They're all perverts! (Eyes the guys suspiciously) **

**Thundara: I updated:D**

**GinaBritow: Ah-ha! My benefactor! I'm glad you approve! But don't settle in your chair yet! I've still got some things up my sleeve. :D Oh yes, I have posted it on A-Single-Spark. (I finally did it!)**

**Dearclaudio-oh: Thank you. I like your name it sounds funny when you say it out loud… Or perhaps I'm being a pervert. (Namm91 is you're reading this most girls are perverts too…) XD**

**A-Single-Spark Reviews:**

**Sesshoumaru's Fiend: You are wicked and I love you! You were my first reviewer on A-Single-Spark! You make me so happy!**

**Althea: I updated!**

**Mizunosora: I'm so glad you liked it! Please continue to give me feed back! It boosts my self confidence and makes me write more! Keep 'em coming!**

**KambriJade: Wow! I read your fics all the time! (I'm being reviewed by cool people!) :D**

**Jestergirl:D You like Calamari, too::holds Mr. Fluzzi Jr. up: You make me feel special! Buuuttt you'll have to wait until the next chapter for the seduction to begin. (It's coming out soon!) **


	3. Track 3: I Wish I Felt Nothing

**Beautiful Morning with You (Or Lack thereof)**

**Track 3: I wish I felt Nothing (Cause the rest of you are assholes…)**

**Author's Talk: So no one has taken my challenge. No. No, I'm not mad… just a little disappointed… T.T Just kidding but I will make my author's notes shorter for your reading convenience. Seeing I'm not done I'm not sure if I'll be starting that promise this chapter or next chapter, but I mostly promise I will. (Hopefully, cross your fingers…) I slept until 2 this afternoon sooo I'm feeling like a bit of an insomniac and well I'm getting started on this chapter faster than I thought I would… It definitely wasn't because I was moved by the people who reviewed me. (You guys made me so happy!!) So.. that's that. I was a little upset when my ratings went down. I thought, 'Ah, What the hell? If you found something wrong with the fic then tell me so I could fix my problem (after a thorough bitching) But I had gotten so many great reviews that I decided that I was gonna flip whoever dropped my ratings the bird and write for the readers and me. So suck on that! (Although yes I am a little bit sore about it…) Mr. Fluzzi Jr. sends his best regards! Happy reading, readers:D**

**Disclaimer: There's a disclaimer out on the summary. I'm not doing this anymore. (Just formally doing so…)**

Kagome felt ridiculous!

Sango insisted on her wearing, what seemed like extra low cut jeans, an extra small tank that Sango must have stolen from Kagome's younger brother Souta. (as it showed too much of her stomach and was altered so there was tear from the top down to just a little below her chest to show a bit of cleavage, (That didn't make her happy… her boobies were cold…) a jean jacket that served no real purpose other than to hinder her movements and pull her tank further up and her Hard Rock Café cap over a messy pony tail.

And this was supposed to attract boys how? (Forget just Sesshoumaru! How was it that girls (and Jakotsu) wore these clothes on a regular basis?) Besides, the frosty asshole was more than likely to shoot himself than jump her bones. Hmm, things were going to get complicated. She might have to turn up the charm.

She reached for the door knob. (Years of practically living in the house entitled her to a key and walk-in rights.) Before she could reach it, the door opened and Kagome looked up in shock to find the source of all her problems.

He looked equally stunned but recovered quicker than her.

"Kagome," He greeted.

"Sesshoumaru," She said with a tilt of her head, which caught him off guard.

They stared at each other.

And stared.

"Are you going to let me in?" Kagome asked, breaking the silence.

Sesshoumaru was tossed out of his thoughts. "What are you doing here?"

Kagome fiddled with the straps of her backpack and shrugged, "Gonna hang out with Inu-Yasha. Is it a bad time?"

He seemed perplexed at her civility, but stepped aside to let her in, "My friends are here."

Her eyebrows rose in surprise, "Oh." She pursed her lips together, "Then I'll try and stay out of your way," When she clearly wouldn't. "I'll just see myself upstairs," and be right back down. "Have fun." With that said she sauntered (or at the very least something she hoped came close to being sexy.) She hoped the uncomfortably tight pants had done their job, because if they didn't she was going to be pissed.

She made her way up and impossibly long staircase and down two corridors to approach her destination. The one who had started this chaotic bet stepped out of his room in a flurry of dress clothes and cologne. He looked at her, stunned, "Oh Kagome. I'm so sorry! I forgot." Kagome covered her nose. She absolutely hated his cologne but he'd heard through the grapevine that Kikyou liked it, so he bathed in it. She gave him a look of, what she hoped was, indifference, "Hey, no problem. It's not like we had plans or anything. Are you going to Menomaru's party?"

The look he gave her clearly said, 'how did you know?' "Only cause Kikyou's gonna be there," He answered. Once the words left his mouth he knew it was the wrong thing to say, "I mean-"

Kagome felt horrible. While she didn't have romantic feelings for him, it did feel bad to be stood up for your twin sister. And that was what was happening, she was being ditched so he could ogle Kikyou, to whom he probably didn't even have a chance with. She played it off as best she could, "Fine, Whatever. Just go, but I'm not leaving. My mom would be pissed if I went home, now."

Inu-Yasha tightened his lips in thought, "I'll try and be back as soon as possible."

She waved him off, "Don't let me mess with your plans. You owe me big, though." He nodded.

Kagome stayed in Inu-Yasha's room for a long while cleaning, who knew a teenaged boy could have so much mess. Normally she wouldn't have bothered with it but she knew it would piss him off because he had what he has was an 'organized-mess;' if there was even such a thing, played with his guitars, because almost every boy has at least one, just stuff to pass the time and well, piss him off later.

That was until 3 hours later when she got bored and had worked up enough courage to make her way into the lions den. (I.E a Living room full of hormone crazed and quite possibly intoxicated boys. This was what some would call: a Pee-Pee moment.) She tip-toed down the two corridors, down the stairs, with a minimum of squeaking steps, and almost made it passed the living room when someone screamed. That was strange… Kagome didn't know there was girl down there.

Apparently there wasn't. Kagome had happened to pass at a rather suspenseful part in the movie when Ginta (one of Sesshoumaru's sub-friend and one Kouga's lackeys) looks up and saw Kagome trying to sneak by. Thus the scream and an eruption of laughter.

Kagome blushed.

"Hey Kagome! Come watch the movie with us!" Kouga said a little too happily with a care free smile on his face.

"Yeah! We could use another person in the game!" Ginta said gesturing to the coffee table where a bottle of tequila was sitting around a couple of shot glasses. Drinking game.

"Uh- I really don't think I should…" Kagome stammered.

"Aw. Come on, Kagome. We're all friends here!" Bankotsu, Jakotsu's brother. Bankotsu hardly ever spoke to her. Something had to be up. He bowled over laughing. OR he could just be drunk off of his ass. She looked around the room to see everyone else was pretty much the same, minus Sesshoumaru and Naraku both of whom were looking at her calculatively.

Ah, Well you see…" She looked over to Sesshoumaru who shrugged. Her eyes widened. No amount of alcohol could have done that. Something was very wrong. But who was she to look a gift horse in the mouth? She could probably work this to her advantage. "Well, Ok."

"That's great! You can come sit by me." Kouga said patting a pillow he had placed on the floor in front of the couch he was sitting on. She smiled and lowered herself on to the cushion.

She sat through half of one of those horrible 'comedy' movies (she thought it was called 'The Wedding Crashers') with Kouga rubbing up against her every once in a while and when it was over she wanted to claw her own eyes out. Engaged men were not supposed to do that to a friend of their Fiancée! Even if it was an arranged marriage!

"Let's play a game!" Bankotsu declared while taking a swig of his beer. "Let's play the 'I've never' game!" Kagome looked to the door longingly; boys sure were uncomfortable to be around when your were a girl by yourself.

"You gonna play Kagome?" She tried her best to smile at him, but she suspected it looked something like a grimace, "Sure…" He grinned and turned to his cousin, Suikotsu, "You start." Suikotsu was a shy boy about a year older than Kagome and looked a little more uncomfortable than herself.

He frowned but began none-the-less, blushing a little. "Well, I've never watched a Porno."

There were disgusted scoffs all over the room but everyone but Suikotsu and Kagome took a shot of tequila. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at her and slid a shot glass across the coffee table at her. She looked at him confused.

"You have watched porn before." He stated.

"What?" She asked in disbelief, "No I haven't."

"Then you and Inu-Yasha did not have a porn dvd in the living room when I walked in?" he asked.

"Well…" She stuttered and he gave her a smug look.

"No Way!" Kouga cried from behind her. "Whoa, Kagome! That's hot!" Bankotsu said. She looked over to Naraku who had a surprised look on his face. What the hell was he looking at anyway? She looked back to Sesshoumaru who's look seemed to dare her to argue. Alright, she'd play along. Oh She was totally gonna regret this later…

She giggled a little and reached for the shot glass. She looked around to everyone in the room. They all seemed to be on the edge of their seats, even Sesshoumaru and Naraku. She bit her lip and downed the drink. "Augh!" She groaned. The boys cheered. "Woohoo Kagome!!"

Bankotsu burst out laughing, "Man, Kagome! I always new you were crazy! Remember that one time Sesshoumaru tricked you into thinking Jakotsu liked you?" Crap. She'd forgotten Bankotsu went to the same high school as her and that he was related to said gay-best-friend. "Yeah, Hah Hah Hah." She said humorlessly. "It was classic!" He said as everyone else laughed along with him. She gave them one more half hearted laugh before getting up and throwing an excuse about going to the kitchen. Kouga told her, "come back quick," while still laughing. Oh yeah that was gonna get him in her pants, her thoughts were teetering on gloomy sarcasm. She walked out of the living room quickly. She was so embarrassed, tears brimmed her eyes as she passed sesshoumaru's couch. He frowned. He figured he _could _follow her but he'd do it tastefully in a couple of seconds.

"Man, Kagome's got a nice ass," Kouga commented. There was a murmur of agreement among the drunken room. Those pants really did look good on her. Kouga glared at Bankotsu and threw a pillow at him, "Good going jack-ass!! You scared her off!! Way to ruin everything for everyone!" Bankotsu only giggled, "I'm totally gonna hit that!"

Sesshoumaru shook his head and stood, perhaps a drinking party was a bad idea after all. He glanced at Naraku who was eyeing him curiously. He raised an eyebrow at him and Naraku shrugged turning his attention elsewhere. Sesshoumaru continued his trek to the kitchen

to find Kagome slumped over her 'perfect tea-maker®' Kagome had an unnatural obsession with tea-pots and his family often bought her sets and tea to indulge her. He never really understood why.

"Kagome," He called out to her in a collective voice. She froze but didn't turn. "Go away Sesshoumaru." Her hand rose to her face 'inconspicuously' to 'fix' her 'eyeliner.' When he didn't, she slumped again. "What do you want?"

"Some tea if you would, please." He said.

She turned in furry, her lip curled in a sneer; back and shoulder tense. "Cut the crap Sesshoumaru! What the hell do you want? Haven't you hurt me enough?"

"Hardly," He sneered lowly and she didn't catch it. "I could ask you the same thing." She turned away, swayed by his intense gaze. "I haven't done anything to you."

"On the contrary, You won't give me a cup of tea."

She sighed, her shoulders slumped again as she turned to get some cups. "You're an asshole." She muttered unenthusiastically, putting the tea maker on top of the cup. "And you are the most annoying bitch on the planet." He said as her took the cup from the counter and gave it to him.

"It's been a while since we've had a civil conversation, wouldn't you say, Kagome?" He said eyeing her oddly. His voice scared her. Alarms were going off in her head and she felt the need to run. She wasn't ready to be jumped just yet and she wasn't drunk enough to blame her actions on the alcohol. If he was drunk enough to jump her, the chances of her being able to stop him were slim and Inu-Yasha wasn't around to save her. She began to panic. "I-I'm leaving!" She grabed her cup and shot out of the kitchen quickly.

Sesshoumaru huffed playfully to himself. He took a sip of the tea and blanched. How in the seven depths of hell did she drink that crap?! He poured it down the drain and walked back to the living room to get himself something proper to drink, like some whisky.

**Author's sleepy ramble: Yes, Yes I'm sure you think that this was a disgrace of a chapter, but… well I don't have an excuse. I figured I had to add the I've never game cause there seemed to be something missing and I didn't want it to be too long… Besides, those games never really last too long anyway. Tell me if I'm going away from the plot. Don't worry the next chapter is already written and there is some touching involved. XD I'd like some more reviews, please! And some more rating er rates… (I'm still mad about it going down!) : Yeah, I've got nothing more to say so… Review responses, I hope I didn't disappoint. Thanks for reviewing!**

**GinaBristow: I reviewed you on A-Single-Spark. (Grr… They would dare mess with our ratings?! Heads will roll!) I'm not sure if you knew it was me, since everyone and their mom has the pen: Fluffy. Oh well. Ta-Da! What did you think? (P.s I've always loved Carpe Demon. You got me in like the 4th chapter I think. I totally thought the other guy was Sesshoumaru (The rude one) Heh Heh you tricked me…)**

**RuckyRose: Aw! Thanks! I was hoping my jokes were amusing because when I tell jokes outside of my writing my only response is usually crickets… Shocking yes I know, but what can you do? T.T**

**KrystalKurls: Yay! I have Regulars! Thank you for coming back! . I'm so proud! I'm glad you like the story! Tell me right away when you think I'm straying. :D**

**Punk Dog Demoness: Look! Look! I updated! (Mr. Fluzzi Jr. Sends you his Love and Gratitude.) Please come back and review again. Feel free to review twice if you must… (and if you can…)**

**Molly-Mouse616: You gave me a warm fuzzy feeling inside!! So I read it a second time and I felt floaty! I like you. I hope I can continue to entertain you! .**

**SerasVictoria666: Your kidding, You read my profile? I wasn't expecting anyone to read that! XD lol And you read my author's notes? I'm so glad at least one person does! (Grr!!) I'm going to try to get the next one out quickly.**

**A-Single-Spark:**

**Sesshoumaru's Fiend:D Thank you! I did try to update as soon as I could but I did get it out! . I hope you continue to like the fic! Please come and leave more feed back! (You made me so happy!)**

**GinaBristow: We really have to stop meeting like this… Actually the one who was lucky was me! I updated and then blam! I get to read a good fic! It was a like a Scooby-snack for me:D You're my Idol! (I hope you read both of these…)**

**Faye: When you say hot do you mean like Liquid nitrogen, it's so cold it's hot? Or Like ow, I burned my self on the stove, hot? You and I shall both see. I hope it was the latter. **

**Mizunosora: Sorry, I wanted to get Kagome 'trip-over-cracks-in-the-street-drunk' but it just didn't play into the chapter… but I will have other opportunities. (and just for you and well whoever else reads this: Sesshoumaru is drunk in the next chapter! Beware!)**

**Hoshi Phoenix: did you like that? Lol I was laughing when I wrote it. I'm so glad my jokes haven't tanked… yet.**

**KambriJade: Yeah, Sorry about that. I went to check the fic and it said # chapters and I thought, 'Whoa, when did I do that?' I got myself excited… I'll try not to do it again. Sorry! P.S I read your new post. I loved it! I wanted to review but I was kicked from my chair… I'll be sure to do that today!)**

**Rayheartsfluffy****: I love your pen! I'll be sure to send you an e-mail when it's updated! Thanks for the review!**

**Mortefille: Thank you! Was it seductive enough? Should I do something with more damage next time? I tried to cater to the male interest in females. The two b's, if you will. (Booty and Boobies) Tell me what you thought. .**

**Entity of Sorrows****: Thanks for the review:D (I updated!)**

**TaiYoukai: Sorry! I'm trying to work on the chapter thing. I'll try to have regular posts and I'll try and get the thing with the extra chapter fixed. I really don't know how that happens hmm… Thank you so much! I will get you and e-mail when I update!**


	4. Track 4: Somthing In the Way

Beautiful Morning with You (Or Lack Thereof)

Track 4: Something in the way

Author's sleepless chatter: Well I was finally able to watch Heroes for the first time. It kicked major pah-too-tee!! I thought it was awesome. (Although I'm a little upset that I missed the Danny Phantom Special…T.T) Either way, I wanted to thank you guys for your wonderful reviews! They brightened an otherwise rather dreary weekend. (I'm feeling a bit lonesome maybe I daresay, Home sick?)

But enough of that… I did promise shorter Author's notes didn't I? Only one more thing to address, to the one person who took my challenge and got everything right. Marlet, you are awesome! Kudos to you!! (The rest of you… I'm watching you! O.O) more on that in the ending notes. Now then ONWARD!!

Declaimer: This is to disclaim any of the other publicly traded anythings in here that everyone knows I don't own… I do however have a myspace:D

Kagome stayed in Inu-Yasha's room for a long time, or as long as her attention span allowed.

What the hell? He did say he was going to be back soon. What was keeping him? Did he have to walk back? Did he have to brew his own beer? Did he have to dig for his own gas? Come on! The whole situation was just ridiculous.

She could have journeyed down the stairs and brave the ass-hole population of the city, but by now they had probably drunken themselves into a stupor that, if they weren't passed out, would have turned them in to uncontrollable morons and those were the worst kind.

She gazed out of the French doors to the balcony. She could opt to go out there, but it was a shared balcony with Sesshoumaru. Out of the rooms in the house, they put Inu-Yasha and Sesshoumaru in adjacent rooms, why? She knew the reason behind the brother's parent's logic was that they wanted their boys to get along but it was a seriously flawed plan. She suspected it did more harm; in the form of expensive property and bodily damage, than good; in the form of the loving bond of brotherhood. But when you're filthy rich what do you care; as long as no one died?

She finally decided to 'screw' it because the chances of that ass-wipe --pardon her- Sesshoumaru being in his room, at that point-in-time were, slim to none and she liked those odds. She grabbed Inu-Yasha's acoustic guitar (because he hated it when she touched them,) a blanket and walked on to the balcony. Don't get her wrong, Kagome couldn't play the guitar very well but she did know how to play the violin (they were about the same weren't they?) because it was her father's wish to have every child in the family know how to play at least one instrument, something about it making you smarter or something like that… Kikyou knew how to play the flute, Souta was good at the piano but awesome at percussions; although her mother rather disapproved of him playing inside or anywhere near her, and Shippou was a prodigy at the piano. She wanted to know how to play the Guitar. Supposedly boys went crazy for a girl with talent (at the guitar, knowing how to play the violin was much too posh for them.) And which girl didn't want to be hott in the eyes of the opposite sex? She supposed they liked it 'cause they could make money off of the talented one later on in the relationship. And she sucked at singing. Well she wasn't so bad that she would break all the glass in a 3 mile radius but she wasn't American-Idol-Mexico worthy either.

She sat in one of the round, bowl-like chairs Inu-Yasha's parents had bought at pier 1. A Papasan chair, she believed it was called. (It was funky in its design but comfortable.) She began to pluck at the strings in a not so random order. The bet was weighing on her mind heavily. She didn't want to 'do' Sesshoumaru. He was mean to her! (Though she didn't want to do Sango and Miroku either. Oh dilemma thou name art Kagome…) besides wasn't sex supposed to be an intimate and gentle experience? She didn't think any sort of intercourse between the two of them would be what anyone called 'intamate or gentle.'

Speaking of, Sesshoumaru seemed to have actually eased up on her. Before, a couple of years ago, he had been a holy-terror. The Jakotsu incident was just one of many painful pranks the pain-in-the-ass had thought up and execute with horribly deft accuracy to harm her ego and public appearance. She had to do hours of damage control to keep Inu-Yasha and her own reputations from being sullied too badly. Which is probably why Inu-Yasha would probably never have a chance with Kikyou, she predicted. Kagome wouldn't say that she didn't get a couple of good ones in herself, though they weren't exactly devastating to the older Taisho boy. It infuriated her that nothing seemed to faze him!! Although, she didn't think she could do anything to hurt him too badly. Sigh, she really was too nice.

He'd been so full of Teen-angst during her late middle school years and early high school years. You know the, 'I refuse to be as you are,' 'The government is out to get us,' and 'You never loved me.' It got really annoying. He was emo before emo was a music category. She laughed lightly to herself. Recently, though, he'd mellowed out, mostly left her alone; save for those insults thrown at her frequently.

"Hotel California."

She jumped, the guitar making an awkward twang in protest to her sudden halt. "What?" Damnit! What were the odds of the odds being against her? Damn ratios! Her heart was thrumming in her chest loudly. He'd scared her quite thoroughly.

"What you were playing," He stated, "Hotel California."

"Oh… uh… Yes." It was quite possible that she was playing Hotel California… She really didn't know; she wasn't really playing attention. He eased into the papasan chair next to hers. And stared at her.

"Hey. What happened to the hott pants?" He asked.

"What?"

"I'm not complaining, your legs look great in those shorts but those pants were great." He slurred lightly. She blanched. No way! Sesshoumaru was a talking-drunk! Well that was useful information. She looked down at herself to realize that she was wearing her sleep wear. Consisting of Short-shorts and a strapy tank. It really didn't matter to wear such things in front of Inu-Yasha. He didn't mind, he was too busy ogling her sister to bother with her choice of clothing… unless it made him look like a fool for standing next to her. Atleast that's what she thought. Now, a drunken Sesshoumaru might be a bit of a problem seeing as he continued to eye her hungrily.

"Are you going to sleep in Inu-Yasha's room? You are more than welcome to join me in my bed." He didn't really sound drunk except for that light slurring she almost missed. She did not, however, miss the insinuation of his statement.

"Are you drunk?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

He narrowed his eyes at her, "Of course not, I'm just a bit intoxicated." He stood in front of her and said while pointing to her, "Now you, you are drunk…" Before she could utter a word to deny his claim, he had pushed her back on to her chair and crawled on top of her (those chairs are that big.) He discarded the guitar and locked his lips with hers in one swift move.

She started to pull away but he pushed forward licking at her lips. She was waging a war in her mind. 'I can do this! The faster I get this over with the faster I can get everyone off my back!' she thought. She moved her lips over his and he groaned and did all he could to deepen the kiss. He moved up her putting all his weight on the chair, which ultimately was very unwise as the chair was like a bowl on a cup. It tipped over and they both fell, still within the bowl of the chair.

Both looked at each other in shock. She thought the fall might have sobered him up, he just laughed and continued on. He trailed down the side of her neck and to her chest, he kissed her cleavage over the top of her tank top while slowly pulling it down with one hand; the other running up and down her leg.

Kagome was at a loss, she'd never felt this way before. Was she supposed to touch him too? Was she supposed to sit back and wait until he was done? (She'd heard many of her friends did that…) Should she do something? She opted to run her fingers through his hair, gently.

She wasn't sure if he liked it or not, because his movements quickened for a bit and then began to slow, until he was almost stopped altogether.

What?

No!

"Don't fall asleep!" She nearly yelled, pulling her hands away from his hair.

He grabbed her hands and placed them on his head, "don't stop." He mumbled.

No! Don't fall aslee- But she had realized too late. He'd already fallen asleep. Argh!! She groaned in defeat.

Forget it. She'd try again later…

She tried to roll out from under him. She was almost out when he shifted and pulled her back to him while muttering under his breath. She waited a bit before asking the obvious, "Sesshoumaru Are you awake?"

When she received no answer she sighed in relief. She carefully pulled herself away from the sleeping man and walked back inside, but not before gathering her stuff and covering him with the blanket she had been using.

X

X

X

When Inu-Yasha walked in Kagome was up against the headboard, covered in his sheets and gnawing on her nails in deep thought. "Hey are you ok?"

"No!" She snapped.

"Hey don't… don't bitch at me!" He yelled back at her.

"I'll do whatever I want!" she yelled back.

He pulled off his shirt and walked over to the bed, "Man that was a wild party."

She narrowed her eyes, "I'm glad you had fun, jack-ass."

He eyed her skeptically, "You don't really mean that." He said and walked into the closet. She scoffed; of course she didn't mean it! While he was out having a blast she was being molested by his older brother and his friends! Speaking of which, "Why was Naraku here? Isn't he still going out with Kikyou?"

"Yeah but they got into a fight. Something about a bet that's going on between the guys. I'm not sure of the details." He said walking out in draw string pajama pants.

"No, I bet you wouldn't be, would you?" She said haughtily. He walked over to the bed and eyed her. "Are you going to let me to my side of the bed?"

Her lip curled in a sneer, "Do you need my help?"

He glared at her. "What happened that has you in such a pissy mood?" She opened the blanket to show him the marks left by his brother. Inu-Yasha stared, astounded. "Oh! Holy-" He looked up at her face, "And you're mad about that?"

She gawked at him, "You're kidding right? How can I not be mad?!"

His face softened, "Kagome… Those are nothing to be ashamed of! They're actually very nice. When did you get them?" He said eyeing her chest."

"What the hell? You're joking right? I just got them tonight!"

"Not really. I didn't even know you were so well defined…" He said seriously, "Can I touch them?"

It dawned on her. "No!" She yelled.

"Fine, stingy bitch." He said sulkily, "Can I touch your legs then? They look awesome. Have you been working out?" He made a move for her and she kicked him.

"You bastard! Are you drunk?" She asked angrily.

Inu-Yasha whimpered, nursing the bump on his head, "Maybe a little…"

She cried out her distress and then turned a snarl at him, "I'm going to bed and if you touch me I swear I'll bring your dad in here and then after he's done beating the shit out of you, I'll beat the shit out of you, do you understand?!"

He whimpered pitifully but nodded.

"Good!" And with that she flopped on the bed and turned on her side. She had to figure something out. Her first attempt and she'd tanked.

Things were starting to get a little difficult in her life.

Author's sleepless blather: Okkkkkaaayyyy…. See I told you I'd get this out by Wednesday! And I did it while sleep deprived! I sacrifice for you!! (THREE DAYS!!) Anyway for those of you, who would have liked to see the drinking game go longer, fear not! The drinking game will return. I don't know when but it will return!! And Kagome is sure to get drunk at least once in this fic! I SWEAR UPON ALL THAT IS ALCOHOLIC!!... I've outlined maybe about… 15 chapters so give or take on that. I also wanted to say that the next chapter's gonna take a little longer to get out cause I caught up to myself and I don't have the next chapter read to type… T.T Sorry. Besides that I don't think I have anything else to say. Any questions? Be sure to e-mail me if you do… I will try to get a chapter out before the 16th cause… that's the anniversary of the day the doctors viciously pulled me from my mother's womb… and now that I'm 19 It will be my duty to tell my mother that I'm sorry for being such a pain in the ass and you know… make her make me a cake… . (I'm shameless yes I know…)

So Then… TO THE I wrote that author's note just for you:D (Well part of it… not all of it… but I did it for you just the same!) :D

Marlet: TeeHee. See? You got it right so I gave you a present! . Lol Google is very addictive. I still can't believe you turned down my virtual cookie and Calamari:O Hope you like this chapter:D Review again!!

AAAAAAAA: Hello! Do not worry she will play the drinking game. Next time it'll be longer.

SerasVictoria666: Nahh. Don't worry about it. As long as you know what the challenge was I'm happy. Thank you so much! To know that you like the story make me really happy!

KrystalKurls: Thank you so much! But don't hesitate to tell me when I do something wrong. Ok? Hope you liked the chapter!

A-Single-Spark (You know, I'm always tempted to abbreviate but I know how much everyone hates it… U.U)

Sesshoumaru's Fiend: I was hoping I'd be able to do that. I thought about writing that into the last chapter (can't remember if I did or didn't…) and thinking nah, I doubt anyone's socks would actually be rocked. And yours were blue to boot! Lol

TaiYoukai: haha, Yeah, but you need at least one of those in every fic. To his credit he's only like that when he's drunk. Cause there's always one drunk asshole in a group of drunks. Too bad Kouga doesn't seem the type… Can't wait for the next time I can get them drunk… That one's gonna be fun! :D

Ming: It loves you! Thank you for your review:D

The Masked Facade: Sorry, looks like they both got knocked off their feet in this chapter! Haha! Cause of the chair… I thought it was funny… Looks like my humor is restricted to my writing… T.T Thanks for the review!! I hope this chapter was up to par:D

Lunaticneko: It likes you! . I hope you like this chapter!

Jestergirl: I know, huh? But kagome seems like the wild drunk type, don't you think? ;D Thanks for the review!

Vanessa: Thank you for reviewing! Hope you like this chapter!


	5. Track 5: 19th Nervous Breakdown

**Beautiful Morning with You (Or Lack Thereof)**

**Track 5: 19th Nervous Breakdown ('cause the shit is about to hit the fan!!)**

Author's corner: Well hello there, everyone!! It's been a while, eh? It took me awhile to finish this chapter. I caught up with myself and my legal pad ran out of paper. Yes, I know, how dare that damn legal pad defy us? But keep in mind it was just a legal pad… it did all that it could. May it rest in peace at the back of my fic-note-book-backpack. So ok… I'm just making lame-but-true excuses. The main truth is: I've been watching Red vs Blue (DVD 1-4) Yeahh sorry… I hope this chapter ends up being longer that the last ones to appease you, but I'm not making any promises. I guess I should get this started, huh?

This is the unedited version so please be gentle... . 

* * *

When Kagome awoke she was in a compromising position.

Finding Inu-Yasha curled up on one of her sides wasn't so much the issue, even with his leg draping over her own. No-ho-ho-sir-ee-bob. The shocker was that behind her was Sesshoumaru and his arm holding her at her waist.

This had her up, changing and rushing to get out of the house as soon as possible to not only relay the news to Sango but to avoid the scuffle she was sure would occur when the brothers awoke.

How did that happen anyway? Didn't she lock the French doors? Bah! A mystery for another day! She had to plan her next act of seduction.

She threw back on the pants she was wearing the day before and snuck out of the room. As soon as she figured she was far enough away, she made a mad dash down the corridor and then down the stairs, taking them three at a time. When she reached the bottom of the stairs she took it slower, as she was sure that either or both of the Taishou parents were sure to be up.

As she walked past the kitchen she heard someone call out to her, "Kagome!" She chopped at the air in surprise. "In the Kitchen, silly girl!!" A woman's voice called to her and she turned to the room and the woman.

"Good Morning, Mrs. Taishou." Kagome said greeting her.

"Good morning, dear!" She said with a happy smile, "Did you get the invitation to Rin's birthday party?"

Kagome's eyebrows furrowed, "I don't recall, Mrs. Taishou. You didn't give it to Souta or Shippou by any chance, did you? They can be very forgetful."

The mother of her best-friend frowned a little, "Oh dear, I did." She tuted, "Oh well, I'd might as well tell you. Tomorrow afternoon we're having a party for Rin's birthday. I hope to see you and your family there."

Kagome smiled, "Don't worry about it, I'll be sure to tell mom. We'll be there for sure." She moved towards the door.

"Ok. I don't want to keep you any longer, tell your mom I said hello." She said waving at the retreating teenager.

Kagome stopped at the door and turned to ask, "Are you going to need any help?"

Mrs. Taishou smiled, "Oh, no! Don't worry about that sweetheart, bye!"

Kagome smiled and walked away.

Mrs. Taishou sighed, "I can't wait until she has my grand-children…" As it was the sincere hope of the Taishou that Kagome would marry into the family. She was such a sweet girl, she was.

X

X

X

"Sango," Kagome said into the cell phone once the other girl picked up.

"Hey Kagome!" She greeted, "Did the pants work?"

"More than you know," Kagome muttered. "Maybe I should tell you what happened."

"No! Come over. Everyone is already on their way. We're gonna eat pizza and have a girl talk session. Besides, you're on speaker phone. Say hi, Miroku."

"Hey Kagome," She heard Miroku yell.

"Hey Miroku!" She yelled back. Hey! He was doing it too…

After a bit of shuffling Miroku said, "Kagome, what's this I hear about you trying to win this bet? I know you didn't want sango to know about your love for me but to go as far as to make a bet to get to me… Really Kagome, all you had to do was ask."

"Sorry Miroku, but somehow, somewhere, for some reason certain girls would rather that they didn't have to be recorded doing things naked in front of a video-camera." She said.

"Oh Kagome, If the camera is what has you bothered we can surely work around that, right Sango dear?" There was an indefinite 'yes' followed by a fit of giggles on the other line.

"Oh go suck on a coconut…" Kagome grumbled.

Miroku laughed, "Oh, I bet you say that to all the boys."

She rolled her eyes as she heard the door open and some voices join them, "Yeah but my milk shake keeps 'em coming to the yard. Who's there?"

"Jakotsu just got here; Ayame should be getting here soon."

"Ok well I'll be there soon; we have important matters to discuss." Kagome said while getting into her lovely jeep.

"Well hurry, We ordered pizza and Jakotsu is going through Little Debbie's like it's nobody's business." Sango called to her.

Kagome smiled, "I'll be right there." And she closed her flip phone.

X

X

X

After an uneventful drive across town to Sango and Miroku's apartment, where Kagome only had to flip five different people the bird, Kagome parked, exited the Jeep and climbed what felt like a thousand stairs of doom to reach the lovely couple's humble abode. Kagome figured it was her lack of sleep. It certainly wasn't because she hadn't worked out in 3 months. She knocked and covered the peep hole, only because it pissed Miroku off.

She heard a light stream of curses from the other side before he asked, "Who is it?"

"It's me!" She called back.

There was a rattle of locks and then the turning of the knob before the door opened, "Kagome, You know how much I ha- Oh my god!" He exclaimed once he got a good look at her. "Jakotsu was not wrong! Where have you been hiding those?!"

"Behind a sports bra," She growled. "Are you going to let me in?"

"Due to recent developments," He gestured to her ta-ta's, "I think it would be in your best interest to lose that bet of yours." He stepped aside to let her in, looking down the front of her shirt as she walked by.

Kagome rolled her eyes as she stepped past him and walked the six steps into the living room, "Hey guys."

The red headed Ayame gasped, "Whoa Kagome!" She looked over to Jakotsu who gave her an 'I-told-you-so' look. Kagome huffed, "Are you all going to listen to my story or not?"

"Shouldn't we wait for Inu-Yasha? Wasn't a supplement to this story?" Miroku asked.

Kagome crossed her arms over her chest in an angry pose, "No, and he can rot in hell for all I care!" Kagome said and she meant it; she'd told that asshole not to touch her and he did, He clearly violated the unwritten 'thou-shalt-stay-on-thoust-side-of-the-bed' rule. Not to mention that she was a little sore that he had left her there by herself. She sighed, "where should I begin?" and thus started Kagome's tale of an adventure filled night of being ditched, which earned a certain dog-eared peer a round of hisses and boo's. Being forced to hang out with certain Jack-asses to whom certain people were related, "Yeah, he's an ass when he drinks. Please forgive him." Jakotsu supplied. Eh, in every drinking party there had to be at least one. Kitchen Conversations, which Sango frowned and said, "He's got to be up to something." And everyone else nodded. She told them of what would from that point on be called the balcony incident and everyone stared on in shock as Kagome showed them her proof of what had transpired.

"Ooh! How was it?" Jakotsu asked eagerly. The rest of the group turned to him and gave him a look that clearly said, 'DUDE!' in that certain way that tells people that their statement and/or actions were 'wack.'

"What? Don't give me that look. Sesshoumaru is the hottest piece of ass. EVER! Excuse me for wanting to know if he's a as good as I've heard…" He huffed and turned away.

Kagome's eyebrows drew down, "We didn't do _it_."

"What?!" Ayame and Jakotsu cried, "Why not? What happened?"

She heard a quite "Yes!" from Sango and Miroku and sent a glare in their direction to show her disapproval.

"Well, he was getting really into it and I didn't know what to do. So, I started to run my fingers through his hair and then," She paused broodingly. "He fell asleep."

"What?"

"HE. FELL. ASLEEP."

Every looked a little stunned, had that 'deer-caught-in-the-head-lights' look in their eyes, right before they started to laugh their pants off.

She frowned, "Guys, I really don't think this is funny." She added, "I'm actually thinking of switching sides, at this rate I'll never get laid by a guy…"

"But it is funny! _The_ Sesshoumaru fell asleep in the middle of getting laid. I'm not sure who it makes look lame, you or him. All I know is someone is lame," Ayame said. Kagome grumble a 'gee, thanks…'

"But that means that Kagome is good with her hands…" Jakotsu said matter-of-factly. Miroku gave a little squeal of delight. Everyone turned to stare at him, "What? Can't a guy get excited?"

Kagome shook her head and continued on with her story. She told them of Inu-Yasha's return. To which, Miroku replied, "Yeah, I was there! He was totally plastered. Funny as shit!" He added as an after thought, "I had to take him home, tsk, I should have stayed over." He waggled his eyebrows at Kagome who laughed, "I'm not so sure you would have wanted to."

"Why?" he asked.

And so Kagome finished her tale with how she woke up.

"Well that's going to be the story of the year." Ayame giggled.

Everyone else agree. Minus one Kagome that is, she had a thoughtful look on her face. While she did want to know what had happened after she left, she really didn't feel like talking to either of the Taishou brothers, also she was a little afraid of what might have happened to her tea cups. That's right, nothing else really mattered. Fuck everything else!

She shook herself out of her reverie, if (**IF**) something had happened to her tea cups, she's have to win this bet to replace the ones that were gone. "Ok guys, we need to focus. I need a new plan of action."

Miroku wondered off a bit, "I wonder if they'll have beer at Rin's party…"

"Miroku!" Sango punched his arm, "What kind of example do you want to set for those kids?!"

He shrugged, "Rin doesn't mind."

"But I do! My little brother's gonna be there!!" She growled and prepared to beat him within an inch of his life.

"Wait!" Kagome yelled.

'You're a genius.' Jakotsu mouthed into his Oatmeal-pie.

"You're a Genius!" Kagome exclaimed. "You all be there to help me out! Sesshoumaru will be there because Rin won't have it any other way. So… You all can help me work a little magic!"

Jakotsu looked longingly at the oatmeal-pie. "The pizza sure is late. Don't they have one of those rules where you get it free if it's a certain amount of time late?"

Sango shook her head, "You do know that this year Rin's having a pool party, right?"

"In December?" Miroku asked.

Sango shrugged, "in the event that by some slim chance it does get cold, they have a heated pool."

Kagome smiled, "You know this could work to my advantage as well."

Miroku looked positively giddy, "It is true, all men love a woman in a bikini."

"Not all of them." Jakotsu scoffed, popping half of the oatmeal pie in his mouth.

Miroku frowned, "I said 'men' not 'queens.'" Jakotsu gave a 'ah' in response.

The door bell rang and Jakotsu said, "I do hope that's the pizza."

"Me too," Kagome said. "So is that the plan?"

There was a murmur of agreement as Miroku got up to answer the door. "Inu-Yasha, please leave the delivery guy alone," could be heard.

Kagome groaned, things were about to get ugly. Well, if worse came to worse she could always throw him off the balcony. She'd wait until he pissed her off first.

When he walked in, he had little papers up his nose a bruising eye, a swollen cheek and a fat lip.

"Kagome!" he growled.

"Good morning, Sunshine." She said with a glare.

"Why didn't you wake me up!? Was Sesshoumaru there when you woke up? Damnit Kagome, why are you such a bitch?! I woke up with a bad hang over to find my brother in my bed! That shit isn't right!" He yelled.

"What?! What did you call me!? I know you're not blaming that on me!" She exploded; her face was red with her growing furry. She'd just been ditched, humiliated, ogled, molested and had woken up to a disturbing position and he wanted to know, why? "Inu-Yasha, You deserve everything you got and more! Not only did you ditch me last night but I clearly told you not to touch me. What did I find when I woke up? You touching me!!" She yelled. "You're a horrible friend! I hate you!!"

"Whoa! Wait! What? You told me you were ok with me going to that party- whoa, those pants look great on you!" She growled at him. "And are those hickeys?"

She gnawled in frustration, "Yes you nit-wit! And you'd have known if you weren't so drunk on your ass that you couldn't even pay attention to what I was telling you!!" She imagined herself, lunging at him and strangling the life out of him, but didn't because not only would it look bad on her record but she was sure his mother would be a tad-bit upset with her. After all she did have to push him out of her womb… On the other hand, Sesshoumaru would totally do her if she did, although that would defeat the purpose of the bet if the bet initiator was no longer among the living. Complications, complications.

"I think you should shut up now, Inu-Yasha." Miroku whispered to his friend.

"Yes Inu-Yasha, please shut up." Ayame agreed as she took a slice of pizza from the box.

Kagome gave him a look of disdain, "I hate you, did you know that?" She stood and walked to one of the bedrooms.

Inu-Yasha stared open mouthed, "What? What did I do?"

Sango and Ayame shook their heads and said, "Men," before rushing after their run-away friend.

Miroku and Inu-Yasha turned to Jakotsu who shrugged, "What? I'm eating."

X

X

X

"Now Shippou, I want you to behave, Can you do that for me?" Kagome asked kneeling next to her Jeep to look her adopted brother at eyelevel while tugging at his little jean jacket.

"Kagome!" Souta whined, "Let him have a little fun."

Kagome glared at her oldest younger brother, "It may be too late to teach you manners but it isn't too late to drill them into Shippou," She patted his head. "Isn't that right, sweetheart?" He squealed happily and nodded his head enthusiastically. "See?" She turned back to the five year old red head, "Ok then, are you going to behave?"

He nodded, "Yes ma'am!"

She smiled. "Ok then! You have fun ok?" He gave another giddy squeal and ran off towards the house. "Souta, is mom here yet?" He nodded and said, "Yeah I can see the other car over there," before running off after Shippou. She nodded and followed her brothers.

"Kagome!" She looked up to see the lady of the house waving at her from the kitchen.

"Hello Mrs. Taishou! The decorations out front look great!" Kagome said spying some cookies on the counter and picked one up.

Izayoi huffed, "Kagome! Please! Don't ruin your appetite!"

Kagome looked sheepish, "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it dear," She said. "I saw your mom and sister arrive earlier, how come the family didn't come together?"

Kagome smiled, "It's because Shippou likes to ride in the jeep."

Izayoi giggled happily (for reasons unknown by Kagome) "That's so sweet!" She slapped Kagome's hand from the cookies, "Did you bring a bathing suit?"

"Yes Ma'am! The weather is great for an early December day. I thought a cold front was supposed to come in."

"Oh no. Not for another couple of days. We planned this just right! Lucky for us don't you think?" She laughed, "Now you go out and have some fun!"

Kagome smiled and with a nod and quick swipe of a cookie she was out the door.

"Kagome!" Mrs. Taishou huffed.

X

X

X

"Hey! Kagome! Over here!" Sango waved her over to the table their little group was sitting at.

Kagome frowned, "You guys already changed?"

Jakotsu shrugged, "We can't wait for you forever…"

Ayame rolled her eyes, "Jakotsu please, we know you wear your speed-o under your pants just incase of an emergency."

He glared at her, "Hey! I don't see a problem with being prepared." He turned to Kagome, "Have you gotten your acceptance letter to Y University yet?"

She frowned, "No not yet. I hope I get it on time, How about you guys?"

"Sango and Miroku got theirs. I haven't gotten mine." He said, "The postal service is going to shit."

Kagome laughed, "I guess so. Maybe I should go and change now. Sango, come with me and stand at the door just incase I need you, please?"

Sango shrugged and stood, "Sure." They linked arms and walked towards the outdoor changing-room.

"Hey look Kagome," She nodded in the direction of the table that Sesshoumaru and his friends were sitting at. "He was staring at you. I think that the pants are working wonders." She said with a smile. Kagome frowned, that joke was getting a little old.

Kagome nodded her head trying to school her reaction and quash the rising feeling in her stomach. What was that anyway?

Sango frowned, "You don't actually like him, do you?"

Kagome's eyes widened, "Wh-what are you talking about?"

Sango breathed a sigh of relief, "You had me a little scared there for a minute." Kagome tilted her head, "Just kidding, go and change."

Kagome nodded and walked inside with her bag. What was Sango talking about? Of course she didn't like Sesshoumaru! He was a big-dumb-jerk! Humph! She pushed those thoughts away as she pulled on the white bottoms of her bathing suit. Would this even work? What if he ended up liking her? How would she go about that? Would she have to break his heart? She imagined herself telling a teary-eyed Sesshoumaru, "It's not you, it's me." And gave a little giggle. Well, that would be the day. He'd sooner take one of her arms than admit he was hurt by a rejection like that. He'd probably just flip his hair over his should and say, "This Sesshoumaru does not care, it is your loss." That smug bastard, she'd seen him do it before.

At this point she was trying to tie her top on but with little success. She pushed her thoughts aside and huffed. "Sango! Sango, I need you!" She yelled to her friend who was supposed to be outside the door. Little did she know that Sango had been called away from her post (some-what reluctantly) by Miroku. "Sango!! Sango!!" She yelled.

Finally she heard the door open. "Thank God, Sango I thought you had left! Help me with this would you?" She said without turning. There was tugging at her top and she let her arms drop from their place on her chest, only a little too soon. He top was yanked from her body and Kagome arms flew to her chest once more. "What the hell, Sang-" She whirled around to see, not Sango, but Sesshoumaru. Her eyes widened.

"Do you always let random people in while you are changing?" He asked stepping towards her.

"I-I thought you were Sango." She stammered taking a step back, "Can you stop teasing me and give me back my top?"

"Now why would I do that?" He said with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Because, it's the right thing to do?" She said hopefully.

"Not quite." He said. "Drop your arms and I'll give it back to you."

Her jaw dropped, "you've got to be kidding me!"

"Do it or you'll be stuck in here for the rest of the party." He said.

Kagome whimpered, "This is so unfair! Just give me my top!"

"It is your choice." He said dangling the top out of her reach.

She gave whine of defeat as she reluctantly let her arms drop to allow Sesshoumaru to view the rounded bundles on her chest. He gave a slight hmm and pulled her to him. He spun her so her back was facing him and fastened the bikini top to her chest. His hands brushed the underside of them expertly and she was uncertain whether he had touched it was on purpose or if it was purely an accident, but damn if she didn't give a little gasp at the slight burning sensation his hands left in their wake. He tied the top and said, "They were adequate." He added, "Also, you would have had the clothes you walked in her with." He pointed at the bag with her clothes. "Next time think your situation through." With that he turned and walked out of the door.

She growled at the closed door and stomped the floor angrily, her face flushed.

**That bastard!! **

* * *

Author's Corner: Happy? That's 12 pages! Yay! I can make a chapter longer than 5 pages! Yeah! Ok so that was that. I was blushing as I wrote the last part. I'm such a dirty person!! T.T I hope that was ok. I'm not exactly Ms. Smut-America So… tell me what you thought of that. I'm also sorry if I went on and on and on for a while there. (I was trying to create plot….Did it work?) Anyway sorry if this chapter was a bit boring I hope the next one will be more exciting and funny. . (next chapter is filled with drunks and other fun stuff. And it will be the return of the drinking game! Stay tuned!!)I don't think there's anything more for me to say sooo I'll get on with it. TO THE Reviews

KrystalKurls:Hah, I was laughing while I was writing those parts. Lol. See I made this chapter longer for you! I hope this chapter was ok.

Namm91: Sorry to hear that. I'm glad I made your day better. Although I would rather not kill you, as you seem to actually like my writing and the justice system would eventually find my safe-house, ( . ) I was very happy to read that you nearly wet yourself. That's an all-time high for me! I'm aiming to actually make you wet yourself next time! XD Personally I would have done the same thing but you know how parents get when you throw their kid off of a balcony… Sigh… parents. Kagome is actually a smart girl, looking out for her future that way! Way to go Kagome!! So with a heavy heart she didn't do it… Tell me what you thought of this chapter!! Fluffy loves your reviews!!

Mangadreams: Thank you! I'm really trying my best and it's great to know that people like what I'm putting out there! 3

Naught89:D Hope you like this chapter!

AngelWings: Thanks for reviewing! Hope you liked this chapter. I made it longer! YAY!

SerasVictoria666: Hey! Thanks! I was feeling a little bad because I thought that the author's notes were getting longer than the actual story so.. Now I don't feel so bad! Thank you! 3

Marlet::Looks up from a half eaten cookie and an empty tin dish of calamari:: What? Oh right… someone else. Heh heh heh… Haha! Your chair is missing a wheel too?! HAHA . They must be defective or something… . Haha glad you liked it! I hope you liked this one!. Hmm What I wanted for my birthday? Heh heh a virtual cookie and/or virtual calamari… 8D lol

Setsuna Bu: Thanks for the review! Man, do you know how hard it is to work that in? but I am working on the S/K Action. Trying to get it more… actiony. Maybe a little smutty :D

Fantasy4luvr: Here's that update! I hope you enjoyed:D

Icecream Skittles Addict: I updated! Hope you like it!

Neomadiart:D I hope you weren't dead by the time I updated this… That would be most unfortunate and I'd have to head to that save-house I've been keeping. (I've got Two weeks worth of food in my attic… The cops'll never find me!! . ) Hmm. Well they were drunk but I think everyone has a hang over at the beginning of this chapter. Please review again!

A-Single-Spark Reviews:

GinaBritow: Seriously! I was a little down about that. I was like hey! What's the deal?! . But hey! I got a really great review because of your brain fart! XD (Farts are funny…huh huh huh…) AH HA! I have your attention now! Tell me honestly was this an ok chapter? Poor Rin huh? Such perverted things happening during her party… Actually I think that's true too! Drunk people usually do tell the truth! (that's when I can get all the information I need out of my brother… It's the only time his mouth runs away from him! .) And don't you think every girl has to have at least one good-to-know moment every week? (I had mine!) I hope the bet knocks your socks off:D It's a doozy! Tell me your ideas and I'll tell you if your right or wrong. Aw really? Are you going to update that one soon? Did I tell you that that your fic blew me away? Hahah I laughed at myself for that one!! Yes ma'am, I did get your reply! Thank you!

Ming: Here's your piping hot chapter! ;D

Vaneles: Howdy Vanessa! Aw.. Sorry I'm a bit late. I'm glad you liked the chapter! Hope you like this one too:D (Inu-Yasha's a weenie :X )

TaiYoukai: Heh heh. I went back and I fixed that… What? There were only about 20 of them! Geez! Lol I eased up on them in this chapter too, I think, I hope. Lol.

Dana Daidouji: Thank you! I'm glad you like it! It made me happy to know. 3 (I'm happy you think it's fresh, but is it funky fresh?)

Beckie: That would have been sly of her wouldn't it? Lol but for the sake of the plot and Kagome's reputation as a good girl I felt that it would work out better if she waited a little longer… Too bad though, huh?

Sesshoumaru'sFiend: Yes boy's and their Alcohol ::hides a bottle of Midori behind my back:: You should wait until the next chapter… HAHA those college kids and their parties… :D Thank you! Please Review again and tell me what you thought!

The Masked Façade: Thank you! I'm very happy to have entertained you! Please review again! 3

KambriJade: Lol, Thanks! I hope you liked this chapter!

Lessraya: OoOoH!! You've almost got it! But not quite! Don't be telling anyone my secrets! Lol Hope you liked this chapter!!

Mizunosora: LOL!! Did you lose your drink through your nose? XD Lol I do hope the Computer screen is clean! Lol please tell me what you thought of this chapter!

Lady Sesshomaru: wouldn't that be something? I can only imagine! It would be funny to see what kind of drunk he is. I bet he's the take off your clothes kind of drunk! Lol

Kagsesskyo: You hit the nail right on the head! Lol I've wanted to do a Sesshoumaru POV but I got stuck in third person limited. I'll try and break out of it and get a Sesshoumaru POV. :D

anonnie mouse:: rubs hands together evilly with you:: Well you got some of that right. How very perceptive of you! I won't tell you which part but You got something right!! 3

Tanya131: I hope you liked this update!! .

Beckie: Dang! I'll have to save that one for later… lol! That would be pretty funny now wouldn't it. But it would kind of seal her death… That wouldn't be good for the story… 8 /

Pangoo:: Whistles and Avoids your question:: Umm no comment. Also. Thank you for reading, you keen reader you:D Please tell me what you thought about this chapter and stop spreading those rumors!! (Even if they might be remotely true!!)

Forgetmeforever: TeeHeeHee thank you!! Please continue to read it:D (and don't forget to review!!)

Lunaticneko: HoHoHoHo!! Sesshoumaru never forgets!! He just lets it slip his mind… lol

sumire: HAHAHAHASKGNRIHGHASDG Why thank you! Lol


	6. Track 6: Best of You

**Beautiful Morning with You**

Author's note: . Yeah… It's been a while. Long time no see, right::dodges random objects:: Hey hey hey… I'll make this note really long if you keep that up:D

Well… I made the Drinking game short than I wanted it but longer than I expected. Did that make sense? Possibly not, but it's late and I really wanted this chapter out. This chapter was originally going to be longer but I figured I could give you two moderately long chapters instead of one exttttrrraaa long chapter. See you get more than you bargained for… So the next chapter should be out fairly early and the one after that is already in progress, promise, promise.

I'll let you get started, yeah?

* * *

Track 6: Best of You 

Kagome stalked out of the pool-house lividly.

That bastard!!

How dare he?! If he had just let her be, she would have, eventually, remembered her discarded clothes. Did he have to be such an asshole about it? Come on, really! He had absolutely no room for complaints after having seen her ta-tas. Ungrateful prick. She growled and readjusted the backpack on her shoulder and redirected her attention to her nails as she passed as far from Sesshoumaru's table as humanly possible (without sliding super-secret-spy style against the fence on the other side of the compound). Through the corner of her eye she could see him looking at her through hooded eyes and that god awful smirk (that wasn't really so god awful when not considering what he was smirking at) on his face. She wanted nothing more than to beat it off of him but settled for stamping down the flowers in her path and massacring a few ants in her anger. She'd wait until she got to her friends to throw a real tantrum.

During her mental anguish she was almost knocked off of her feet when two figures crashed into her legs.

"KAGOMEEEE!!"

"KAGOME!"

Shippou was latched onto her leg and tugging on the football jersey she was wearing on top of her swimsuit.

Souta was pulling on her arm to get her attention. "Kagome! Make Kohaku stop! Make him stop! He's making me crazy!!" he cried.

"Kagome! I have cooties! Souten gave me cooties!!" Shippou babbled at the same time.

Did they have to talk at the same time? And wasn't Shippou a little too young for cooties? She sighed and did what she could. "Circle, circle, dot, dot; now you have your cootie shot. Now get out of here. Go play," she said, poking his arm.

His eyes widened in awe before running off, yelling at the little girl, "You can't put your cooties on me anymore!! Kagome gave me a cootie shot!!"

Kagome shook her head and turned to Souta. "Come. Walk with me to the food table and tell me your problems, little brother," she said leading the way, as far from Sesshoumaru (conniving shit that he was…), to get to her destination.

Kagome picked up a long piece of BBQ ribs and asked, "What's the matter?" before taking a bite.

"Well, Kohaku told me that I should back off of Rin-"

She gave him a critical eye. "You like Rin?"

He blushed and said a bit too defensively if you asked her, "What?! No! Of course not!!"

"Of course not," she said sarcastically and added, "Go on…" when he shot her a dirty look, hands up in a hands-off gesture.

Souta took a deep breath and decided on what to say. "He said that it isn't fair that both of my sisters are going to marry into the Taishou family." He peeked at her through his bangs. "Is that true?"

Kagome nearly dropped her ribs. "What? Of course not! I'm not going to marry InuYasha because we don't like each other that way and Kikyo's not going to marry Sesshoumaru…because that just wouldn't be right." Kagome resolved that it would be best to take a bite out of her ribs before she dropped them. At least then they would not have been wasted in vain…

"Aren't you going to marry Sesshoumaru? That's what Kohaku said. He said you were going to marry Sesshoumaru and that Kikyo was going to marry InuYasha," He said a bit off handedly.

Kagome's mouth hung open in surprise. "What? No! What in the world would ever posses you to even think that?"

He eyed her skeptically. "So, that wasn't Sesshoumaru who walked out of the pool house a few minutes before you?"

She made an indignant sound as she gaped around, wide eyed and open mouthed in distress. "Well, yeah but it's not like we're an item or anythi-"

She was stopped by the rich baritone voice of the object of her loath. "Are you going to eat that?" And with that the ribs she was were snatched from her clutches and he walked away. Great! How would that look to Souta?

She turned to see him with a devastated aura about him. She gave him what she hoped was a reassuring smile. "That wasn't what it looked like."

He started to breathe heavily. "Oh my God! He was right!! I'll never ever be able to talk to Rin again!"

"Now, Souta, even if that were what it looked like, which it wasn't, Kikyo and InuYasha are nowhere near any sort of that kind of relationship-"

"Hey InuYasha!" they heard their sister call, a little ways away from them, to InuYasha, who was standing a little too close and being a little too attentive. "Can you tie the back of my swimsuit? It got a little loose."

He shrugged, "Anything for you, bab- I mean Kikyo."

Souta turned back to Kagome who shrugged innocently. "That in no way shape or form constitutes as a relationship."

Souta, for his part, started to hyperventilate.

Kagome glared at him. "Now stop that! Quit being a Drama Queen or I'm calling mom…" She sighed. "Take deep breaths, fooo huuff foooo huuuffff" He calmed a bit. "Ok, now listen, and listen good. Don't listen to a damn thing that Kohaku tells you because it's not true. Even if we were marrying into their family, which we're not, it's not up to him to decide who talks to whom or who marries whom, get it? Besides, who Rin marries is her decision." She patted his shoulder and said, "Now shoo, get out of here…"

He looked some what enlightened as he scrambled over to the other kids.

Kagome shook her head and sighed while thinking about the imaginations some kids had these days and what perverted thoughts too (she also lamented the loss of her Ribs…)! What could they have possibly thought that she and Sesshoumaru were doing? Really! She blamed TV for that. But other than that what had them thinking she and Sesshoumaru were going to get married? Or Kikyo and InuYasha for that matter…Those were two marriages that, even forced, were doomed to failure. Ok, well perhaps if InuYasha and Kikyo got married it would last little bit (she'd give them 2 years tops). But if there ever was to be union between the two of them; one (or both), would be six feet under within days of their nuptials.

And while, perhaps, Kagome and Sesshoumaru had been close friends back before his dad remarried (because Mr. Higuarshi and Mr. Taishou were good friends the families stayed close). Their friendship and any other form of civility had burned and died the day of the wedding, when a little Sesshoumaru pushed a little Kagome into the lake behind the reception hall. She wasn't going to forgive him for that. EVER!

As a matter of fact, Kagome doubted she bathed at all for years after that.

She shook her mind free of those thoughts. No use in thinking on something that was never going to happen. Kagome was there to get laid and get out.

Oh how morals have left us.

Besides if she kept on with her train of thought she might just explode from all of the negativity.

She walked over to her posse.

"Oh GOD! Kagome!" Sango exclaimed upon seeing her. "I'm so sorry!! Miroku called me away and I totally forgot to go back!" She looked up at her guiltily hoping Kagome wouldn't blow up in her face about having to walk out with her top poorly tied. "Did you need me?"

Kagome rolled her eyes and said, if only Sango knew. "I was fine, but you and I are going to have a serious talk later."

"Um- Okay?" Sango looked around the group fearfully.

"Jakotsu," Bankotsu called from his side. Jakotsu looked up from his vogue to see Bankotsu, Hiten and Kouga nearly upon them. Now, why hadn't anyone noticed him? He shook his head, bunch of useless son's of-

"What do you need, Bankotsu?" He asked returning to the colorful pages of divas and fashion. Really, Bankotsu never bothered with him unless he needed something. 'Can you tell me what kind of clothes I should wear?' 'Mom and dad don't want to let me go out. Can you distract them for me?' 'Jakotsu, what do girls look for in a guy?' That kind of crap got old really fast.

"We were wondering if you guys wanted to play some games with us." Bankotsu said advertedly, while looking around at the odd-ball group in front of him.

"What are we five?" Ayame asked. "We're not going to play hide and seek with you guys if that's what you're asking."

Kouga sneered at her. "Hey that's a good idea! Why don't you go and hide? Don't come out 'til we find you!"

Ayame sneered back at him, "Retard."

"I wouldn't mind playing hide 'n seek…" Kagome mumbled. Sango turned and nodded back at her.

Bankotsu shot them a dirty look. "We were thinking of something more mature. Are you guys in?"

Sango shrugged. "Sure, whatever. Count us in. Call us when you're going to start."

Bankotsu smiled and tipped his cap at her. "Thank you, Miss Sango. We'll be back when the old people go in for Whiskey and the kids go in for movies." And with that he and his two monkeys walked away.

Kagome turned to Sango. "Your Dad drinks?"

She shrugged. "Only to look cool."

X

X

X

"What are we going to play?" Kikyo asked easing her way into the pool next to Naraku, eyeing her sister. "Spin the bottle?"

Hiten laughed pulling out various bottles of alcoholic beverages. "Not just yet. We have to finish the contents before we can spin it."

"Then what are we playing?" Jakotsu asked.

Kagome groaned. She could see the game coming a mile away. "Please God, no."

"Oh yeah!" Kouga said with a smirk. "It's the 'I've Never' game."

Kagome lowered herself to her nose into the pool, 'Crap.' Kagome's personal experiences with the game weren't exactly photo-album, 'let's-write-about-it-in-my-blog' worthy moments.

"Who's going to start?" Jakotsu asked.

"You mentioned it, why don't you start?" Suikotsu said looking around nervously. He really didn't want to start again after what happened last time.

"Oookay," Jakotsu looked pensive. "I've never…had a lap dance." There was a collective moan amongst the boys.

"You're going to start us off early, fairy?" someone yelled and he frowned. "This is a drinking game isn't it?"

Kagome mimicked the frown on his face as she distinctively remembered a certain time, on one of her birthdays, where Sango and Jakotsu tied her up and had InuYasha, Miroku and Jinenji do an embarrassing little jig (well for her, anyway. They seemed to find it hilarious) in her lap and, well, another time at a gay club, but she really didn't want to get into that.

She looked to him with a glare and whispered harshly to him, "I loathe you…" But it wasn't like that would prevent her from drinking, which she did. She gave an 'ahhgh!!!' as the liquor slid down her throat harshly. She looked up to see everyone outside her group look at her with surprise. "What?" she asked tentatively. What was their problem anyway?

"You are definitely full of surprises, Kagome." Bankotsu said with a seductive smirk on his face.

Kagome blushed and scrunched her nose up in his direction. "Oh like you haven't…Is anyone else going to go or are we going to sit around and reminisce about each other's 'special' moments?"

There was a collective murmur and Jakotsu said. "All right, all right…We're gonna go counter clockwise. It's your turn Kagome."

She shook her head in dismay at him. "You couldn't have just picked Bankotsu, could you?"

"Blood is thicker than water, Kagome." He sighed. "Besides look at him, he has no idea what he's going to say." The both turned to look at Bankotsu who was deep in thought, mulling over what could only be random thoughts. Kagome shook her head and thought, 'then why play?' in a haughty, rather angry way, to herself.

She clicked her tongue and started. "Well, I've never…worn a thong." And she wasn't surprised to see Kikyo, Ayame, Sango or Jakotsu, for that matter, throw her a dirty look over their glasses while they drank. If did, however, come as a surprise when Kouga, Bankotsu, Suikotsu, and Sesshoumaru took a drink. How wrong was that? Really…what did they wear that required a thong? She shook her head of such thoughts before they went in a different direction…

Like Kouga in drag.

No! Stop it!!

(She also saw Miroku drink but she could only guess why (or for who) he did that…Oh look she's next…)

"Ooh!! My turn!! My turn!!" Sango exclaimed excitedly. "I've never played Silent Hill."

Bankotsu's head snapped in her direction, "What?!"

Sango's mouth curled in a sneer. "Hey, I thought this game was open to all 'I've Never's'…"

He shook his head. "No, Fool! Why?! That had to be the best video game series of all time!!"

"Because it was scary…Retard," she said with a perfect impression of a valley-girl.

"Sango? Afraid of a video game?" Kouga was appalled.

Ayame turned a scoff on him. "Oh, Shut up, Kouga! I seem to remember your mother complaining about a jacked up electricity bill after you played Resident Evil 4."

Kouga looked away and mumbled. "Like no else did that…" There were several hoots and boo's in his direction, but Kagome didn't blame him. That game was pretty scary. She'd been in the room with Souta as he played and there was just something about Spanish-speaking-zombies that scared the crap out of her. But she did play Silent Hill for a bit and so she drank up.

"Shut up! Shut up! I've got a good one," Miroku yelled. He cleared his throat and said proudly, "I've never looked at online porn."

"You're a fuckin' liar!" Bankotsu yelled. "There's no way in hell that is even possible."

"It's true. Considering your perverted consistency and the availability of online pornography, the chances of that are highly unlikely," Suikotsu chimed.

Miroku looked at him in shock. "What? Well, if you must know I've never had a home computer, nerd." He hooted, albeit a little loudly, to himself. "Ooh, that's two of them…I can use the second one for later."

"Isn't that a penalty?" Kouga asked.

Miroku frowned. "Since when has the 'I've never' game had a penalty?"

Kouga nodded. "That is true…"

Miroku howled. "That's right bitches! Drink up!!"

Sesshoumaru shot Kagome a look and she shot one back, he didn't honestly expect her to drink, did he? 'Online porn,' she mouthed to him. He frowned but let it be to take a drink. Kagome shook her head. Hmph, boys and their silly online websites…

InuYasha's shoulders were slumped forward and he was biting on his bottom lip, before he said. "I've never lived on a shrine before."

"Come on, InuYasha! That's not fair!!" Kikyo whined.

He laughed. "Sorry, Sorry! But it's about time Kagome let loose a little."

Kagome gave an indignant cry as Miroku groaned. "Not cool, not cool at all. You suck major bollas." As it was a known fact that Miroku's father owned a shrine somewhere on the other side of town.

But the three drank anyway, mumbling curses about a certain friend using cheap-shots.

Ayame laughed. "Well if we're trying to get Kagome drunk; I've never collected tea sets."

"Oh, that's a load of crap!" Kagome cried out in outrage. That was a really low blow!! Some friends she had!!

"I second that." Kikyo piped in what could have been mistaken for sisterly concern. Too bad everyone knew her a little too well. People within the group turned to look at her questionably. "What? She's my sister. I'm the only one who can gang up on her during a game…" But Kagome knew the truth. As it turns out, before Kagome started collecting tea sets, it was Kikyou who was doing all the collecting.

Kagome blamed her dirty habit on her mother.

When Kikyo got out of the tea sets in favor of clothes and shoes, Kagome's mother wanted to keep the collection going. One day at a coffee shop, Kagome saw a teapot, two cup set and remarked on its cuteness. That Christmas she got it.

It was all down hill from there.

"Just do it," InuYasha said, putting the glass before her. She turned to look at her sister who looked back at her imploringly. Kagome huffed as, 'What has that bitch ever done for me?' While having her preferences known by the public didn't bother Kagome very much, she was sure that it would embarrass the crap out of Kikyo, who was, at the moment, kind of reminding her of a puppy. Ooh those nastily disgustingly cute eyes!! Damn them!

Kagome tsked and gave a bob of her head before she took the shot.

Kouga laughed. "Are we getting Kagome drunk? For real? I don't know what to say…"

Ayame leaned forward and whispered in his ear. He turned disbelieving eyes to her and gasped, "NO!"

"Yes!" Ayame laughed back.

Kagome glared at her so-called 'friend,' "What the hell are you telling him? What lie are you telling him?!?!"

Kouga cleared his throat. "I've never been in a bed with two men before."

Kagome's mouth dropped and hoots came from the circle. "You asshole! There was nothing to tell about that!!"

Jakotsu shrugged and took a drink. Big surprise there. Surprisingly Bankotsu took an inconspicuous swig. Kouga turned to look at him. "Oh Bankotsu, not you too."

"I've got four brothers, ass-wipe!!"

"I've never flashed anyone," said Sesshoumaru in true Sesshoumaru form, not waiting for anyone. He looked at Kagome, a look in his eyes challenging her to defy him. Kagome already feeling the weight of the shots on her she glared at him.

"Ya know, if you all are going to be that way I'd might as well just drink whatever's left in the damn bottle." And true to her word, she downed the rest of the contents. She signified the end of the tequila with a sway and a burp.

"Who have you flashed?" someone asked.

"Who haven't I flashed?" she burped.

"Not me…" Kouga and Bankotsu said dejectedly.

She swayed a little and pointed. "You were obviously not at spring break '04." and added as an afterthought, "or '06."

Jakotsu shook his head and said, "Man, that was a good year. Good times. Good times."

* * *

Authors Note: See… Do you see what I do for you? . It seems everyone has been in a slump for the past 3 months. Hopefully this means that not just me but everyone will start writing again. Anyway, Don't hold this chapter against me. I personally didn't like it. I'd like to thank Gina who helped me in my time of need and my Beta Dana. You two are the coolest people ever!! EVER!! (ALso for some reason.. The thingy for my hearts doesn't work, so if you see a three 3 it's supposed to be heart...) 

Fanfiction Reviews:

Mangadreams: Oh he's going to get it alright. ::wiggles eyebrows:: Oh we weren't talking about it that way, were we? Uh yeah… Pay back… Thanks for the review!!

SerasVictoria666: HAHA!! I'll never tell!! You'll have to find out in part 2… Sorry this one took so long to come out. . As one of my more constant reviewers I felt it necessary to apologize for making you wait. :D

ImmortalSoull: TeeHee He's a cute lil' monkey ain't he?

Tsuki the Monopoly Giant: Sorry… I kind of picked my butt on this one… But thanks for the love and the cookies!! 3 Also, I might think about updating quicker if I can negotiate Park Place and one of the Railroads from you… (You are speaking of that monopoly, right? Can I be the horsey?)

Goddessofthedarkuniverse: I guess this is a bit of a disappointment… But I'll be updating soon! I swear!! . I'll try and get the next one a bit longer. Thnaks for reading!!

RaiMoon28: Oh crap… I killed another one… . ::whistles and slowly backs up before breaking out into a run::

KrystalKurls: I will defiantly try and get him into something embarrassing, but he seems to be immune to that kind of stuff. He makes everything look cool!! T.T

Setsuna Bu: Muah Ha! Thank you! I 3 you. You make me feel so special!!

Love of Blue Crescent Moon: Ooh!! I'm not going to tell you:D

Ezarine Bloom: Thanks!! I like to go and watch the update alert list to see who's there it makes me feel so wanted!! Le Sigh… I hated high school… . By your pen name you mean that by Bloom (as in Orlando?) you're his sister, right?

Ashuri Nikouru: Thanks for the review!!

A-Single-Spark Reviews

swtdrm01: Thank you so much!

Hoshi Phoenix: Thank you!!

Kags21: Thanks!

GinaBristow: Oh Gina, Gina, Gina… Flattery will get you every where… :D Thanks for all the help you've given me. I even used your ideas for the drinking game!! 3 Did I tell you what the bet was? I can't remember now... I did didn't I? I also gave you the most important parts… You'd better keep on reading the story:D (Hiss)

TaiYoukai: Haha Your welcome. I feel a little lonely without them… (tearTear)

Emmyjenny: I hope you liked this chapter. Thanks for reviewing!!

Sesshoumaru's Fiend and Demonic Nightmare: What is Dragon tales? I've been trying to figure it out since I got the review… If you must know, that is why I haven't updated… Just kidding. I wanted to blame someone else. But seriously I have no idea what Dragon Tales is…. What can I say? Inu is Inu.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter!!

Pangoo: Well If you were angry about how long it took to get the last chapter out I can only imagine how you feel about the tardiness of this one. Lol. So when are you going to make me flat-chested? I need a few inches take off… ::looks hopefully at you:: Come on… You can't be that mad at me… can you. ::inserts puppy eyes here::

Sumire: TeeHee!! Lol I hope you like this chapter!! I heart Sesshoumaru and Kagome getting together too!! 8D

Mizunosora: The drinking game took me forever!! FOREVER!! Lol Aw man… making you lose it through your nose would have been sooo cool!! Did it happen this time? O.O?? Oh well I can do with just the pants. Oh What will I do with Sesshoumaru? Sigh. Review soon!! I love your reviews!

Vaneles-sama: Thanks!!

TaiYoukai: Muah HAHA! I broke your ankles!! Watch out now!! LoL sorry about that!!

KambriJade: Lol I'm glad you enjoyed it! I hope you didn't have to wait too long. .

Sicilia: Thank you!

Raa: HAHA I love your Pen!! Anyway I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for reviewing!!

Trice: Thank you!

MidnightGoddess: Thank you! Thank You! Thank You!!

Victoria: Thank you!

Inu-Miko88: The drinking game is evil!! Also I think it is for the best that no body really knows what went on when they woke up… It was- gruesome. Lol Thanks for the review!

Sesshoumaru's Fiend: What kind of cookies were they? Aww.. You were worried for me? That's sweet! I almost feel bad for my laziness… Alas I'm too lazy to feel bad.. Yawn Lol P.S Just call me Fluffy or something. I cot confused with FCoW I was like who is she throwing stuff at? I had to think about it for a bit and then it hit me, 'THAT'S ME!!' Lol

Sesshoumaru'sBride: AHH!! I Love you!! That review made me feel soooo special!! As for the rating. I do believe it will, Why? Does that mean you won't read it anymore? Because if that's the case it will stay right where it is:D


	7. Track 7: PassiveAggressive

Beautiful Morning with You (or Lack Thereof)

Track 6.5: Passive-Aggressive (Can You Find Me Space in Your Bleeding Heart?)

Author's Note: So I decided I wasn't pleased with the half-assed job I'd done with the last scene in this chapter. I decided it needed to be fixed. There's still something missing, but it's better than the last time. I suppose this hurried, not very descriptive version is my way of saying sex on alcohol is hurried and messy. It's not supposed to be a spiritual moment. We'll save that for the peyote. Hahaha, just kidding. But seriously, there's a reason for this, just give the plot some time to come to me. Also, I may have gotten a little overzealous with these horizontal lines. Forgive me.

* * *

Kagome wasn't quite hammered just yet, but she was close.

She blinked a couple of times to try and clear her sluggish head, although that wasn't going to well for her; she was currently looking about the pool assessing each of the guys (and a couple of the girls) while exclaiming to herself just how goooooood the water felt, or well, she was supposed to have said it to herself… in her mind… not out loud… for no one else to hear.

"How good does it feel, Kagome?" Bankotsu asked rather sexily, sliding up to her.

What the hell? How did he know? Could he read minds? She answered anyway, "Iitt'ss reeeaaalll gggooooooddd." She moaned a little while slightly swaying in the water. Kagome took the time to realize just how good looking Bankotsu actually was. Why had she never noticed? Bankotsu was… He was like; she looked around and thought of a word, like whoa or like BAM! Like that.

But Bankotsu wasn't really keeping her, now, extremely short attention. She slowly, but surely, began to ignore him, until he caught the hint and went away. She really didn't want to be mean, but, really, if he wasn't going to do anything productive, besides look reallllyyy goooood, she really didn't want him around. The sod. Maybe if he had paid a little more attention to her boobs than looking at her like she was going to suddenly fall into the water and drown herself in the shallow end, she might have considered going the extra mile and humoring him with her attentions. Wait… Was that right?

Ah! Who cared?! The water felt rreeeaaallly gooooood!!

She looked up suddenly with a little bit of a start and locked eyes with Sesshoumaru, another reeeaaalllllllyyy good looking guy. She licked her suddenly dry lips and gazed at him through hooded eyes. He returned her gaze just as heatedly, before Miroku moved over to him and began to engage him in conversation, but before he could look away he gave her a wink of his eye that had her swooning a little more than she already was and it was hard to blame that solely on her alcohol induced haze.

She paused in her dirty thoughts of the silver haired god on the other side of the pool to pay attention to Ayame who was whining. "Hey are we gonna play another game or what?"

What the hell was she bitching about? She had barely touched the alcohol and Kagome would be surprised if she even had a good buzz. That dumb bitch… Kagome gave an exaggerated roll of her eyes and thought it might be a good idea to give her a what-for, then maybe they could get some quiet around here or something.

"Yeah, let's get something started." Jakotsu supplemented in Ayame's favor and added with a nag, "I'm bored!"

Kagome blinked, "Spin-the-bottle?" She slurred. Some tactful plan of action, that annoying part in the back of her head snorted at her, but she paid it no heed. Afterall, if this could help her plan move along, then she was ready for anything.

Sensors in the boys went off, there was a girl in the vicinity and she wanted to play 'spin-the-bottle,' a dream come true! YES!

"We're going to have to get out of the pool," Miroku pointed out. The other boys agreed. Hot, Wet babes… YES!

"Forget it~" Kagome drawled, "The water just feels so goooood." The boys snapped their attention to her. Crap! They were losing the crowd! NO!

"We can't spin the bottle in the water, Kagome." Kikyou said. Kagome took a moment to assess her sister's comment. On the one hand, the water felt soooo good! On the other, she would really have liked to make out with someone (SOMEONE! Hint hint.) She gave a little, "Oh," and walked out of the pool, commanding the attention of the majority of the males in the area. (Thank God for sensible older sisters!) She moved over to one of the tables and sat down, watching as the others moved around her and pulled up chairs.

Bankotsu placed an empty bottle of vodka in the center of the table, "Okay kids, this is how we're going to play. If you land on a person once, you have to kiss them, twice, with tongue and anything three and after, you have to have a 3 minute make-out session and after that, an increasing time limit. Any questions or complaints?"

"Boo! Skip the first one!!" Kagome slurred loudly.

"Motion to move the request by Kagome?"

"Leave it."

"Yeah, it's more exciting that way!" Kagome pouted, bunch of killjoys.

"Ok, If you refuse," he pulled out a new bottle suggestively. "You've gotta drink."

Kikyou shot a worried glance at Kagome, who was yelling, "WOOHOO!! Let's get this bitch started!!" Maybe this wasn't such a great idea. Sure at first she thought it would be a good idea to get her prude of a little sister to loosen up but perhaps the girl had loosened up a bit too much. It was just getting out of hand. "I don't think that it's a good idea-" She was stopped by a hand on her thigh. She followed it up to see Naraku shaking his head slightly at her. "Kikyou, you said you wanted your sister to experience more of life. Let her learn from this." Kikyou frowned, but settled back into her chair and lamented her sister's predicament to herself. Poor Kagome. If anything happened to her, Kikyou swore she'd kill someone. Prison sounded pretty good. She wasn't sure if she'd be able to live with the guilt, anyway.

Kagome, on the other hand, was sitting next to Sango and holding her hand in, what Kagome would later call apprehension. She was feeling damn good and no one would tell her otherwise. And so when she felt the heated feeling that can only be inflicted by an intense stare, she looked up to see Sesshoumaru lounging on in his chair sexily, while biting his lower lip in thought, (which surprised her, even in her drunken state, that he would do something so uncharacteristic.) Now, Kagome wasn't usually one of those easily floored kind of girls who swooned at the first look given to them by a beautiful man, but when Sesshoumaru leveled a look on her, she got a quivery feeling she couldn't explain and it felt damn good. They sat there looking at each other for what seemed like an eternity, contemplating each other in ways the other had no idea. All Kagome really wanted to do was get on the table and crawl across to him; he looked that damn good, everyone else be damned!

Their eyes snapped away from each other when Bankotsu declared that since Jakotsu had gone first in the last game he should go first again and Jakotsu, in all his flamboyancy, loved the attention that the person who went first got. He threw a gaze at Inu-Yasha and prayed to every god, that would listen to him, to make the bottle land on Inu-Yasha, just this once. He grabbed the empty bottle of greatness and gave it a firm twist.

Please, let it be Inu-Yasha!

Please, let it be Inu-Yasha!

Please, let it be Inu-Yasha!

It made three complete turns before slowly stopping on his brother.

"No. No! NO! No way in hell!!" Jakotsu yelled

Bankotsu gave an undignified snort, "I should be the one saying that!"

"Oh, Come on, Nancy and Bobby-Joe! Get on with it!!" Ayame shouted.

"That's my brother! No! Fuck no and fuck you! I'm already going to hell; I am not going for incest too!" Jakotsu cried.

"Oh, it's not incest! It's brotherly love! Affection among brothers! They do it all the time in other cultures... Haven't you seen Ouran Host club?"

"No. I won't. Someone give me the alcohol cause I ain't gonna do it." Jakotsu said.

"Come on! We won't tell anyone..."

"No!" The both cried.

"Just do it you bunch of pansies!! Are you gonna start the game off on a bad foot?" Kagome slurred. Why they would listen to an obviously drunk girl, no one could say, (but it did say something about their sanity...) Jakotsu frowned and with a shrug, he reached across the table and grabbed his brother's face in his hands. He turned to the rest of the group and said, "Ok, you assholes, this is only going to happen once, so take a picture and savor it." And with a sour look on his face, he pulled his shocked brother in and planted his lips on his. And just like that it was over.

Bankotsu frowned, "Next time just give us the booze..." He was spitting and rubbing at his mouth in disgust. "Oh God, I'm going to hell..."

There were cheers around the table. Hell yeah! It was going to be one hell of a game.

"Are we going clock-wise?" Sango asked. After an agreement came, Kagome groaned, "Why do I always have to go second? I moved to the other side of Jakotsu so someone else would go second!!"

"Just go!" Inu-Yasha yelled.

She made a dramatic roll of her eyes but with a little grin spun the bottle with a flick of her wrist and sent it whirling in a circle of spiraling tinkling glass.

"Hey guys!! What are you doing?" Rin asked from behind Kagome. How nobody noticed the little girl's approach, no one could say, but she had everyone's attention now… It must have been that gay kiss between Bankotsu and Jakotsu that had them distracted.

With everyone's attention directed at the intruding youngster, Sango took the opportunity to stop the bottle and point it to Sesshoumaru. Sango wasn't sure if anyone else saw that the two long time enemies had been staring each other down like two Gila monsters ready to get their nasty-ies on and continue the circle of life. Eww... Sango choked back a gag and sighed happily. She was such a good friend, it wasn't even funny, to sacrifice her own name for her best friend. Kagome should be happy to have a best friend like her. Hmpf.

"Hey Rin!!" Kagome yelled drunkenly, "How are you doing? Do you wanna hang out? You can sit over here by me!" Rin's eyebrows furrowed slightly, maybe it was better if she didn't know what they were doing, "Ah, no, thank you, Kagome. Left Souta and Kohaku in the house... I should get back to them." And then, with that being said, Rin was running like a bat out of hell to get away from the people in the backyard. Now she was having serious doubts about ever growing up, if she was going to be that weird.

Kagome laughed to herself as she turned back to the table to see the bottle pointing at Sesshoumaru and him looking at her in a very sexy way. (Well, besides the fact that every thing he did sexy, she wasn't sure if he was intending to be sexy. But that's what he looked like so maybe he didn't know he was doing it…) He leaned forward, over the table, and grabbed a hold of the front of her football jersey and pulled her forward. Startled she felt him cover her lips with his and lingered longer than she or anyone else, expected he should have, but she wasn't complaining wasn't complaining. It wasn't what she expected, he was warmth and spice, nothing like she had imagined at all. She felt herself longing for the touch of his lips against hers again.

The game passed quickly, a little too quickly for Kagome's tastes. She wanted a hardcore make-out session and while she had a minor 6 minute session with Sesshoumaru, she hadn't had her fill and she was starting to get bored. Kikyou had already kissed Inu-Yasha twice (which he was all too eager to accept), Naraku once, Bankotsu once, and then Sesshoumaru once. Ayame never got to kiss Kouga, although she wanted to, but she did end up having a taste of half the guys and Sango. That was weird. What Kagome had failed to notice was that every time it was her turn someone always wanted her to look at something or have her attention after she had spun. For some wacky, god-sent message, she always landed on Sesshoumaru. Bah! No time to dwell on petty details! Kagome slouched in her chair and rested her head on the back. Man, was she tired! She obviously didn't hear when Kouga stated:

"I'm bored!! I'm gonna go watch a movie or something..." As it seemed, everyone else agreed and pushing back their chairs got up and went inside, leaving a blissfully unaware Kagome in her chair with a bottle in her hand. Well, everyone, that is, except for one person.

She was brought back to the land of reality by the soft fluttering of her hair being pushed off her shoulder and the pressing pressure of soft, fervent lips along the side of her neck and she gave a whimper of approval.

"Come with me," he whispered into her ear sensually and walked towards the pool-house. She shivered, giggled and with a sudden stupid smile on her face, followed happily.

She peeked into the room and could not find a trace of him, but of course she wouldn't after only one quick look. She wandered (which was more like a stumble) into the room and looked around wondering whether she'd imagined seeing Sesshoumaru in the first place. As she stepped further inside, more confused than anything else; she was promptly accosted from her left side.

She gave a quick squeal of surprise that Sesshoumaru gladly swallowed, taking her soft lips to his with such passion, Kagome could have sworn, had he not been holding her, she'd be a mass of womanly goo on the floor.

To Kagome everything became passionate and hurried. Was this what it was supposed to be like?

Sesshoumaru pushed her roughly up against the pool-house wall.

"Stop. Stop." She moaned between kisses.

"Why?" He asked, not slowing the distribution of his kisses to her.

"I don't know what to do."

He look into her eyes and said, "Don't worry. Close your eyes I will do the rest." He then reclaimed her lips in one of those soul shattering kisses. She thought it might be something straight out of a movie, but her movements were sluggish as she tried to respond to his touches. She could feel something strange press up against her a he pushed himself further into her. Knowing what it was but not being completely sure, she tentatively put her hand over the bulge. He groaned into her mouth and ground himself into her hand. He pulled her from the wall and to the Chaise Lounge on the other side of the room.

He pulled off her Jersey and assaulted her newly exposed skin. He ran his hands down her body. Kagome tried to stifle the sounds her mouth seemed adamant in making. And even as he was playing her body to this new tune Kagome couldn't help but lay limply as she tried to stay awake. As it was, she was feeling nauseous and trying her best to keep up and not vomit all over him.

He pulled down her bathing suit bottoms and in a swift motion was inside of her.

He started slow, in and out, push in and pull out , and after the initial discomfort, Kagome was groaning against him and clinging to muscled arms and shoulders as best she could.

"Oh God. Oh God." She panted as he increased the pace and pressure.

Whatever was going on inside her body was building to a crescendo that had her frightened and at the same time begging him to make whatever was to come, come faster.

Suddenly, she reached the pinnacle of pleasure she had ever experienced, white hot pleasure and then the relaxing feeling of falling back to earth. Above her, Sesshoumaru stilled as his own pleasure spilt forth.

Sesshoumaru turned to his side, pulling the girl with him. They laid like that for a few minutes before she shifted and stood. She bent over to place a chaste kiss upon his lips, then turned to pick up her Bathing suit bottoms and place the jersey back over her head.

As she ambled out of the Pool house, Sesshoumaru laid on the lounge his head propped up on his elbow and watched her go, a small but satisfied smile on his face.

Originally he'd planned on a hit-and-run, but with the unfolding of current events, he figured, maybe keeping this arrangement for a while wouldn't be so bad. Besides, since when had a girl walked away from him? Never! This was far from over.

Kagome, on the other hand, had drunkenly walked inside, with only her head poking out of her jersey and stumbled into Inu-Yasha's room and, even before hitting the sheets, fell into a dead sleep.

* * *

Author's Note: So there it is, the revamped chapter 7. I hope everything came out alright. I just suddenly got this surge of writing juice (say what, now?) and there was something of some inspiration and finally got around to finishing chapter 8. From there I reread this chapter and decided it need to go or at the very least get a touch up. I'm much to lazy to scrap the whole thing, so I tweaked it a bit. Once again, I hope you enjoyed. I'll post chapter 8 later this week. Thank you and Goodnight!!


	8. Track 8: Kids

Beautiful Morning with You (Or Lack Thereof)

Kids (But Your Voice Was So Loud)

Author's note: Well here it is! The chapter that was three years in the making. Do not be alarmed at the atrocity that is my grammar and spelling. Disregard, as I have yet to have had this proof read. Please, stay a while! Enjoy yourselves! And please feel free to leave feed back at the end. I'd really appreciate it and I'm sure it'd be a great help in moving the creative body! Ta-Ta everyone! Enjoy!

P.S. I thought to myself, if the Saints win, I'll post sunday. After grab-assing for the majority of the game, they pulled it together to get it done and so am I. Also, I want to lick Drew Brees dead. (If you're reading this, message me. We'll set that up.) ;D So, here it is! Chapter 8 a week early! :)

* * *

The sun was high in the sky. Birds chirped and sang happily as the day rolled away. A beautiful day, that one Kagome Higurashi was missing. As it so happened, one way-ward bird made it's way to windowsill of Inu-Yasha's room and chirped it's song loudly only to be scared out of it's wits by a loud 'THUNK' that came from the glass of the window after a pillow was violently thrown from the bed.

Kagome rolled over and with a groan curled up in the fetal position in hopes that the throbbing in her head would lessen some. She could die, she realized. She could just die! But not only that, on top on the painstakingly terrible, horrible headache she had, she couldn't help but feel a little more sore than she should. What had they made her do? She didn't really worry about what had happened in the lapse in time her mind couldn't seem to remember (she was fairly certain her friends would take care of her.) She worried about the pictures she was sure were going to be posted on MySpace. Those dirty bastards… What had they made her do? She felt like she had run a marathon or swam like a damn dolphin all night long.

And, she swore, by the end of the day, that bird would be dead...

She looked over to the side in hopes of finding her silver haired friend, but he wasn't anywhere to be found. She found it odd that he would have disappeared but perhaps he had slept in the living room. She got up and braced herself for the pain she knew would come. Once she felt she could continue (and the throbbing had dulled.) She teetered on aching legs and made her way to the kitchen to brew herself a pot of coffee.

As she waddled along she couldn't help but notice the lack of noise the house always seemed to have. Rin Chasing Jaken, Rin watching Disney movies with Jaken or Shippou or someone. Inu-Yasha fighting with Sesshoumaru, Izayoi yelling at the appliances in the kitchen, Mr. Taisou singing in his office. The house was always so full of life, but at the moment it seemed so desolate, like a foreboding mood that foretold what her life would be like, bleak. She sighed. What a terrible way to think but it lingered in the back of her mind. If she were to go through with this bet whether she won or lost, she would be damaged forever! Who would want her then? No one! She sighed again, perhaps her conservative view on things was the reason she didn't have a boyfriend. Maybe, just maybe, within this new modern paradigm of 'morals' and 'values' it was okay to be as promiscuous as you wanted as long as you felt good about yourself... Or, it could mean what it has always meant and in which case, it was just one more reason to hate Sesshoumaru.

She put a pot coffee on and sat at the table to further contemplate her life. She stared vacantly as the coffee maker popped and sizzled with hot water.

"You know, staring at it will probably only make it go slower." A deep baritone said from behind her. "Relatively, anyway."

She nearly jumped out of her skin but settled for a groan and sank into her chair levelling a gaze at dark mahogany wood of the table as the throbbing in her head increased with the added noise. "Please, don't yell." Besides all of that, don't they say if you speak of the devil and he will appear? It seemed pretty appropriate at the moment.

"Did you have a fun night last night?" He purred sexily at her.

She looked up and glared at him, "I wouldn't know… You all fed me so much alcohol during that 'I've never game' I could have cleared an entire hospital of infection…" She groaned as her head throbbed in protest. "I'm never going to drink ever again."

Sesshoumaru look at her a little more than a little confused, until it dawned on him. She didn't remember any thing that she did. Not the pool, Not the game of spin the bottle and certainly not the special game they played in the pool house. His lips spread out into a wide smile that promised discord. "Well, I don't know about that," In relation to her comment. But then again this situation opened several new possibilities he could (and would) explore.

He walked to the cupboard and pulled out a mug, one he knew was her favourite, then to the coffee maker to pour some coffee. He put a bit of half-and-half and 4 tea spoons of sugar. Just the way she liked it. He walked over to the table and sat in front of her. She peeled her forehead from the table to look at him. She noticed the cup. "I hope that's for me…" He took a sip, swallowed and; though he thought anything other than black and made from a coffee maker was crap (he favoured the French-Press) he smacked his lips and licked at them sensually. Her shoulders slumped, "But that's my cup…" She said in a tiny, pitiful voice that had him look up at her big blue eyes and pouting pink lips and- he took another sip from the cup. Her nose crinkled in distaste. "Ungh, fine, keep it." She moved to get up. "Don't get up," he intoned. "You can have mine; I'll be a complete mess later on if I drink it all." She eyed him suspiciously but sat back down. He pushed the mug across the table and turned 180 degrees to that the part he drank from was facing her. She looked from the mug to him and back to the mug a couple of times. She wondered if this was what people sometimes called 'flirting,' but thought better of it. Honestly, why would Sesshoumaru be flirting with her? She shrugged her shoulders and brought the mug to her lips. He watched as she slowly, almost lovingly drank the brown concoction. He took in the way her throat moved with the motion of swallowing and the gentle sigh she let out as she put the mug back on to the table.

She looked back up at him, "Where is everyone." He blinked his way from his trance, "Pardon?" She cleared her throat, "Where is everyone?"

"Father and Izayoi took Rin out to one of Izayoi's sister's house's and Inu-Yasha stayed the night at Sango and Miroku's something about you hogging the bed. Personally I would have lain on top of you, but that is just me." Perhaps the perverted innuendos and shameless flirting got her going.

She gaped openly at him. "So what does that mean?" (Or perhaps he overlooked her vast density.)

"That means we have the house to ourselves for the day." He said with a lazy smirk watching as her face shifted with her thoughts making it easy for him to guess what she was thinking.

She drew her eyebrows down in thought. "Well, I guess I'll go and call Inu-Yasha to let him know I'm awake. I just know he's cock-blocking Miroku." She said rising to her feet.

Sesshoumaru wouldn't have it. He'd much rather have Inu-Yasha cock-blocking Miroku than have him home where he'd be cock-blocking him. "I wouldn't. Cock-blocking or not, they left at around five this morning. I have no doubt they only fell asleep a few hours ago."

Kagome pondered this. He was probably right, but what exactly did that leave for her? She clicked her tongue, "What am I supposed to do now? Mom took the kids to uncle Hikaru's house and everyone else is asleep. I don't even want to think about where Kikyou is..."

He scoffed. He doubted that she even needed to think about it. Everyone knew where Kikyou was.

"Do you know if my mom left my car here?" She asked.

Her mother had, in fact, left Kagome's Jeep parked in the driveway. "I would know this, why?" He did know, but why tell her? He hid the sudden impulse to glance out the kitchen window toward her monstrosity of a jeep. He heard her groan and focused on her. She had her head in her hands again as she stared at the dark wood of the table. "I really, really don't want to get up and check…"

"Am I to assume this was your first?" He gave a mental smirk. Talk about a loaded question.

Her brow furrowed. "First what?"

"Hangover, of course."

She let out a noise that could be interpreted as either a moan of pain or a sob. He couldn't be sure. "Am I that obvious?"

"Painfully so." He then gave her a genuine smile that had her blindsided. Had she been standing her knees might have gone weak. Maybe; if there wasn't a little man on a jack hammer in her head.

"What have I asked you about yelling?" She whined

He sighed and stood, "I suppose it can't be helped." He began to pull various items from the pantry and the cupboards and as curious as Kagome was, she didn't want to look up. Why was the sun so cruel to her eyes?

"Oh my God, Sesshoumaru, why does it hurt?" She whined.

"It all has to do with synapses."

"Synapses?"

"Of course not. I'm not a scientist, Kagome. I have no idea what the chemical reactions are behind a hangover. But, fortunately for you, I know how to cure one."

"Do you?" She looked up with hopeful eyes.

"I do, indeed. However, you must know this will not be free. For my assistance, I require a fee." And oh boy was he going to enjoy it...

She eyed him suspiciously, "I'm not sure I want it anymore..."

He narrowed his eyes, there was no way she was going to upset his plans. "Are you sure? I am quite sure that we would be able to come to some sort of agreement." His voice was considerably louder than usual, but his tactic had a desirable outcome and he couldn't help but smirk as she clamped down on her ears with trembling hands. "Give it to me, now!! Please! I'll do anything!" His smirk widened into that of an evil grin.

"I'll hold you to that." And with that he held out a cup of murky green liquid. "Drink it all."

"God I want to punch you so hard, right now." She then added hastily, "In the face."

She held the glass up to her lips, threw her head back and chugged the entirety of its contents. She then proceeded to turn the dark green of the junk she'd just drank and ran out of the room in search of a restroom. It was, after all, time to pray to the porcelain god. Sesshoumaru, for his part, followed dutifully after her. He pulled her hair back as she parted ways with the contents of her stomach.

In between bouts of nausea, Kagome looked to Sesshoumaru as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, "I'm really sorry about this. You have no idea how embarrassed I am right now."

"I can only imagine. But, there is something about holding someone's hair back as they 'puke their brains out' that just endears them to me."

She turned back to the toilet for another round of puke brawl. He held her hair and rubbed her back in what he hoped was a soothing manner.

"Sesshoumaru?" She called from the depths of the bowl.

"Yes?" He drawled.

"I'd really appreciate it if nobody ever found out about this..." she murmured brokenly.

"You know I can't do that without some sort of prompting. What will I get out of this?"

"What ever you want. Just, please, don't tell anyone."

He lifted his lips in a half-hearted evil grin. "This works out most advantageously, there is a performance I'd wanted to attend. We'll call it a date and we'll both save face. Is this okay with you?"

"Date?" She echoed pathetically from the bowels of the toilet.

"Yes, unless you have other plans?"

Kagome thought to glare at him haughtily and give him an outright hell no! She wouldn't be blackmailed into a date! How horrible that one of her few romantic interactions with the opposite sex would be a coercion by a prick like him! Oh, but then that stupid bet came to mind and she had to wonder at her sanity for even accepting such a wager.

She gave a shaky sigh and said, "Alright."

He smiled broadly and she took notice for the first time he had dimples, rat-bastard. "Alright then, it's a date. I suppose I can take you to dinner. It's the least I can do and it'll help keep up appearances. Dinner for the Drink and the play for this," He waved his hand broadly so that she'd know that he was speaking of their current situation. "I'll call you later in the week." He looked down at her and said, "I think you're all done now. How do you feel?"

"Surprisingly better. Why are you doing this?"

His head tilted to the side to stare at her quizzically, "Doing what?"

"Being nice."

"A person would not pass up a starving cat without giving him some sort of food, correct? Much in the same way, you are much too pathetic to leave to your own devices. I'll lend you my aid. Is it so hard to believe that I can be nice as well?"

She gave him a deadpan look, "Yes, yes it is."

"I am going to make lunch. You may eat it or not, it's up to you. I'll be in the living room watching TV. and eating if you want to join me. Go get cleaned up. Take a shower, you reek of chlorine." With that he walked out of the restroom, a smirk plastered on his face as he headed towards the kitchen.

Kagome watched him go as she waited for any sort of nausea to return before she stood and trekked upstairs to InuYasha's adjacent restroom. As she showered, she tried her best to massage her aching muscles, for some reason, her thighs were sorer than anything else.

There was also the pain between her legs that had to be addressed. It wasn't the same but it was reminiscent of the mind-numbing-take-your-breath-away pain she had only experienced once in her lifetime and that included a fence and her hymen. It hadn't been pretty.

She must have swum a lot and she must have fallen at some point as well, because there were several unexplained bruises.

Once she was done, she ventured downstairs to the kitchen. There was a grilled cheese sandwich cut in two half triangles outlining the bowl of ramen on the plate, stylishly. She took a can of Cola from the fridge and padded down the hall to the living room. She plopped down on the opposite end of the couch and began to eat her meal. She stole a couple of glances at Sesshoumaru as he ate. He, for the most part, ignored her and kept his eyes on the screen. 'Kiss Kiss, Bang Bang' was on and he couldn't be bothered.

Kagome finished as quickly as she could and when she was done she tried to be as quiet and as invisible as possible during her escape.

"Kagome." His voice startled her and she almost dropped her plates.

"Yes?"

"I will be picking you up at eight on Friday night." Sesshoumaru never was good at flirting. "Be sure you are ready by then."

"Okay..." And with that Kagome scurried away; she needed to get in contact with Sango to get her opinion on this strange matter.

X

X

X

It was several days later and Kagome had neglected to inform her besties of her so-called 'date.' She was home trying to figure out what to do and was awaiting the arrival of Sango and Jakotsu. As she made her way to her room, she passed Kikyou's open door to see her sister at her computer typing away. She paused to work up the courage to ask her sister the question she knew she was going to hate herself for asking.

"Kikyou..."

"What?"

"Umm... I – er- what do people usually wear on dates?"

Kikyou swivelled in her chair to gape at her socially inept twin. "A Date?"

Kagome gave an aggravated sigh, "Forget it. I'll go buy a magazine instead."

"Whoa there little sister, who do you have a date with?" Kikyou asked curiosity in full swing.

Kagome looked affronted, "Who said anything about me having a date?" She then scoffed, "I was just asking because Ayame and Kouga are trying one of those Romantic date things and Ayame wanted to know..." But she looked every bit the guilty party.

"Kagome, who?"

She sighed, "It may or may not be Sesshoumaru. Look, don't worry about it. I'll just ask Sango and Jakotsu." She turned to leave.

Kikyou watched her walk out with a concerned look on her face. "Kagome!" She called out finally as the girl disappeared from sight. There was a slight rustle of clothes and some thudding as Kagome rushed to peek around the door frame. "Yeees?"

"I-you... If you need to borrow some clothes, you're welcome to my closet."

Kagome smiled, "Thanks. I'll come by later to have a look." She made to walk away again. And Kikyou called after once more.

"Kagome, you know you can come to talk to me anytime, right?"

"Of course."

"Okay, good. Don't hesitate, okay?"

"Okay." And with that Kagome walked to her room pondering on her sister's strange behaviour. She shrugged it off. Sango and Jakotsu would be there soon to impart their vast wisdom upon her. She had to wonder if that was a good idea after all.


End file.
